Beside The Dying Fire
by AffairWithACrossbow
Summary: Two strong individuals find each other at the start of the ZA. Can they find what they have been missing and can they make it work in the new workd they are trying to stay alive in? CARYL all the way with bits of Mosita (Merle/Rosita)
1. Chapter 1

_**When I started writing this story months ago I had decided to wait on posting it until it was complete. Well, it's not complete, BUT I do have a lot of chapters. I'll be posting this story differently then my others. Each weekend I'll post 2 chapters...one on Saturday and one on Sunday, that way I stay way ahead and won't be rushed in my writing being I have so much going on in my personal life.**_

 _ **This story is totally different from my others. Daryl and Carol will not be weak in this one, they will be like S3 Daryl and S5 Carol in it. I am also leaving out alot of characters from the show, but will have a few of my personal favs show up, lol. I'm also exploring the pairing of Mosita...Merle and Rosita to see how I like them together. This will start at the very beginning of the ZA and go from there. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have writing it.**_

 _ **DI**_ _ **SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

 _ **For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic or at FansOfCARYL and also check out my CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new & improved CARYL website as well!**_

 _ **CA**_ _ **RYL ON!**_

* * *

Carol Peletier stood in front of her TV, sipping on her lukewarm cup of coffee and watching the ciaos as it unfolded on the news. Her eyes narrowed slightly, taking in the scenes as they were broadcasted. People were coming down sick from an unknown virus and dying all over the country. Several other countries were reporting the same epidemic as well. But what was making it so much worse, the dead were rising and going after the living. Many channels were showing the carnage that was going on in the city streets, in quiet suburban neighborhoods, in hospitals, even on some military bases. The dead were eating the living.

Her eyes gravitated to the window as the flashing lights and PA system of a patrol car passing her house slowly caught her attention. Muting the TV, she lifted her chin slightly, watching as neighbors rushed out of their homes and to their vehicles trying to flee. Law enforcement was urging everyone to stay inside, to lock there doors...but no one was listening. The fight or flight mentality was kicking in and people were fearing for their lives and the lives of their loved ones.

Carol had no one with her though. She had been alone for the past three years now. At the age of thirty five, her husband had been incarcerated for not only the abuse he had put her though, but also for killing there only daughter, twelve year old Sophia. He had claimed it had been an accident, that he had tried to save her after his brutal attack on the two of them, but the evidence had been stacked against Ed Peletier and he had been sentenced to life with no parole. Shorty after his sentencing, Carol had filed for divorce.

The first year had been the hardest for her. She had grieved for her daughter and for her self until one morning, she woke up both physically and mentally. Carol pulled herself together, sold the house they had been living in and used the money from that to move to the other side of Atlanta and find herself a new home in Duluth. She found a job and had also enrolled in self defense classes after work. She also put herself into counseling to help deal with the loss of her daughter and to help herself be able to move on with her life. She had even began to make new friends, something that Ed had never allowed her to have.

Carol had changed, grew. No longer was she the weak, shy, and naive woman she had been for the fifteen years she had been married to Ed. She let go of that part of herself and let the true Carol come to life both inside and out. She was now strong, determined, self-reliant and independent.

Taking another sip of her coffee, Carol turned her attention back to the TV screen once more and turned the volume back on. Local government was issuing mandatory curfews and road closures, stating that no one should be on the roads unless it was an emergency. Branches of the military were being deployed to the larger cities to reinforce the law enforcement agencies within them to try to bring back some order. Hospitals were overrun with the sick and injured and outside triage stations were being set up with the help of the Red Cross and National Guard.

When she had seen and heard enough, Carol turned off the TV and set the remote on the small end table beside the couch. Taking her cup to the kitchen, she washed it out, setting it onto a dishtowel to air dry and leaned against the counter. Closing her eyes and letting her head fall back some, she took in a deep breath, releasing it as she reopened her eyes and then looked around. If she was going to stay in her home, Carol knew she would need to be prepared for anything.

Without hesitation, she went over to the stove and pulled the knife block to her. Pulling her largest knives from the wooden sheath, she sat them to the side and then looked around. She didn't have any guns in her home anymore, having gotten rid of the ones her ex-husband had once owned after he was arrested and sent away. Then she remembered the small machete she had in the garage that she used when cutting the overgrown vines in the back yard. Picking up the largest of the knives, she headed out the back door, looking around cautiously as she walked towards the small building. She could hear screams in the distance along with the frantic voices of the neighbors closet to her that were trying to flee.

Swinging open the door, she flipped on the light and within moments she had the machete in her hand. She headed back to the house, making sure the door was locked securely behind her and then gathered up the remaining knives and took them into the living room. Laying them onto the small coffee table, she then began to make a mental note of things she might need. Food, water, a couple changes of clothes, extra pair of shoes...and the small photo album that she wouldn't leave behind.

Carol spent the next hour moving around her house, gathering up the items she would need and ones she realized she could use. She had already made sure to close all the curtains and had turned off all the lights except the small lamp beside the couch. Even the doors to all the other rooms were now closed, sealing her off somewhat. A low roar outside in the distance began to grow and Carol turned the light off and went to the window. Barely pushing the curtain aside, she looked towards the sky, seeing three large helicopters fly overhead heading towards Atlanta. She watched until there blinking lights disappeared in the distance and then looked around her once quiet and peaceful neighborhood. Most of the homes were dark, only a few with lights on and people running back and forth between there and the vehicles they were loading up. There was no sign of the police that had came by earlier or any other form of law enforcement.

Everything had an eery feel now, one like Carol had never felt before. Letting the curtain fall back into place, she went over to the table, turning her light back on and deciding to get everything organized incase she would eventually have to leave the safety of her home.

* * *

 _ **Reviews are my cookies that keep me writing...so load me up with cookies! CARYL on!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**As promised...chapter 2 for all you wonderful readers! Enjoy!**_

 _ **DI**_ _ **SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

 _ **For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic or at FansOfCARYL and also check out my CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new & improved CARYL website as well!**_

 _ **CA**_ _ **RYL ON!**_

* * *

Merle Dixon sat on the rickety steps of the run down trailer he and his brother called home, cleaning his rifle. Daryl was due home any minute from work and after hearing the reports coming in on all the radio stations, Merle thought it might be best if he and his younger brother took off for the weekend and headed for the woods to get in some hunting. If anything, by the time they would get back Sunday night, things would have settled down by then and be back to normal.

Taking aim at a tree across the dirt road, Merle made sure his scope was sighted in just right before giving it one last wipe down with his rag. One thing he and his brother always made sure of was that their weapons were clean and in proper working order. There was no use tracking down dinner if your rifle malfunctioned or misfired from not keeping up with it.

Hearing his brother's pick-up truck coming down the road, Merle set his rifle to the side and pulled a smoke from his pack sitting next to him. Taking a long drag as Daryl pulled in and dust flew up as he came to stop, Merle then stood up and smirked as his younger brother got out the driver side, "Been wonderin' when your lily white ass would get here."

"Shut up," Daryl groused as he reached into the bed of the truck and pulled out his tool box.

Narrowing his eyes, Merle pursed his lips, "Thought you were goin' by and pickin' up Jess."

Daryl walked over to his brother, their eyes meeting and he sighed, "I did." Shaking his head, Daryl continued, "Got there and couldn't find 'em, so I headed out back to the garage."

"He there?"

"He was there, only it wasn't him. Was one of them things they been talking 'bout. Fucker tried ta attack me." Pulling out his own pack of smokes, Daryl lit one up and shifted from one foot to the other, "Grabbed the gun he had sittin' on the table and shot his ass...only he kept comin'."

Merle's brow creased in confusion, "What you mean he kept comin'? Where the hell you shoot him?"

"Three in the chest." Daryl moved away from Merle and tossed his tool box onto the steps and began to pace some as he tried to figure things out in his own head. Finally, he stopped and looked at Merle, "Didn't stop comin' at me 'til I shot him in the face. Went down and didn't get back up."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Merle shook his head in confusion. All afternoon he'd been listening to the reports on the radio but didn't really think anything of it. Figured it would pass quick. Now his own brother had killed someone, a relative of theirs that had turned into one of the dead bastards that he'd been hearing about. Fearing the cops might come looking for Daryl, he looked back up at him quick, "Anyone else know you were goin' there?"

"Fuck no," Daryl said, stopping his pacing. "Merle...I ain't never seen shit like that. It was like...it was Jess, but it wasn't. It looked like him and all...but his eyes were all weird and shit and he was growlin' and all like a damn rabid dog and tryin' ta bite me."

Merle nodded as he listened and then flicked the butt of his cigarette into the yard, "Here's what we're gonna do. I ain't lettin' ya get in trouble for this shit. You got the gun?"

Daryl nodded and then motioned to the truck, "It's behind the seat."

"Okay. We're gonna get our shit together and head out ta the woods for the weekend. Take the tents and all and do some huntin' out there. We can bury that piece so it'll never be found." Looking to his brother, Merle took a step towards him, "Get what ya need and let's get goin'. Don't want ta be here if'n the cops come askin' questions."

Daryl took one last drag off his and then flicked it out to the yard with the hundreds of others that littered the area. Snagging up his tools as he headed inside, Daryl went to his room, getting his hunting pack out of the small closet. He could hear Merle moving around in his room doing the same and Daryl took a seat on the bed. Holding his head in his hands, he closed his eyes, trying to will the images of his uncle out of his head.

He wasn't one for violence, having been brought up in a family that almost reeked of it. Both his parents had been abusive towards him and his brother growing up, but after his mother had died, Grayson Dixon turned his sights more towards young Daryl. Merle would always try to intervene, taking the hits for Daryl, but once Merle left home and joined the army, Daryl was on his own with their father.

Jess had tried to help Daryl during that time, taking him in when his brother Grayson would go on benders and disappear for weeks at a time. He taught Daryl how to hunt and survive out in the woods. He even made sure Daryl stayed up on his classes in school. But when Grayson would return, he would drag Daryl back and proceeded to use his younger son as a personal punching bag.

It wasn't until he was sixteen that Merle finally returned home, finding Daryl beaten within an inch of his life. Merle carried him out, taking him straight to the hospital and then calling Jess once Daryl was settled into a room. Merle wanted his own type of justice, but Jess had been the voice of reason as usual. The police were called and when they went to the house they found Grayson dead on the floor in his bedroom. He had aspirated on his vomit in one of his drunken states.

After that, Jess had moved both boys into his place, taking responsibility for them and making sure they didn't follow down their fathers path. Even though Merle was a grown man, he still needed guidance and Jess made sure both boys had it. They might be Dixon's but that didn't mean they had to be anything like Grayson Dixon had been.

Rubbing his face, Daryl stood back up and began to grab a few clothes, stuffing them into the pack. When he had it ready, he grabbed his knife, attaching it to his belt and then pulled his crossbow from the closet. Getting the extra quiver of bolts, he gathered everything up and headed out, ready to get away from there and what he had done.

* * *

 _ **Reviews are my cookies that keep me writing...so load me up with cookies! CARYL on!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know I said I would post on the weekends only, BUT...Saturday I'm gonna be super busy and might not have time to post...so, I thought I'd be super nice to all you wonderful readers and give you an early treat. Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **ALSO...thank you for all the wonderful reviews for the first two chapters. I wasn't sure what type of response I'd get from this story, but I'm so happy you're liking it so far!**_

 _ **DI**_ _ **SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

 _ **For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic or at FansOfCARYL and also check out my CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new & improved CARYL website as well!**_

 _ **CA**_ _ **RYL ON!**_

* * *

It had been three days since all hell had broke loose across the country. Local radio and television stations were off the air now and even the cable and satellite TV were nothing more then either snow or black screens. Once peaceful neighborhoods with the sounds of children playing and families going about there day lay quiet now, trash blowing in the streets, some even littered with dead bodies. There were no cars moving, no school buses, no trucks. Even the blue sky where aircraft could usually be heard were silent.

Carol looked out the front window of her living room, her eyes scanning her neighborhood for any signs of life. Most of her neighbors had fled to Atlanta when word of refugee centers being opened reached them. Others had taken off to look for family in hopes that the epidemic hadn't stuck those areas. One neighbor had even tried to get Carol to come with them, but she had refused, telling them she would head towards Atlanta once she had her things in order.

But Carol wasn't planning on going to Atlanta. If anything, she had decided to avoid the big city at all costs. Most of the reports she had seen had been coming out of Atlanta and if it was as bad as the TV had stated, then by now the city might be filled with nothing but walking corpses.

Seeing a man walking slowly down the street, Carol stepped back some into the shadows and moved the curtain back a little. Peeking out, she watched him as he slowly stumbled along, his arms hanging loosely at his sides and moving back and forth loosely. He stopped in the road, not really looking at anything in particular before he began to amble along again. The closer he got to her house, the more she could make out his details.

The sleeve on his right arm was torn, revealing a large gaping wound. Dried blood also covered the left side of his shirt and jeans. He only wore one shoe, the sock on the other foot tattered and dirty. His hair was a mess, but it was his skin tone that had Carol taking in a breath. His ashen colored skin looked bruised from the distance she was from him as he began to walk past her house. Remaining still and quiet, Carol watched as he continued on down the street until he was out of sight.

Carol finally closed the curtain back and reached for the bottle of water she'd been sipping on. The water was still on in her house but she was starting to run low on food. She had been eating the meat from her freezer, unsure if of how long the power would still be on and not wanting it to go to waste. She had also filled everything she could with water, but that would only last for so long as well. She would need to find more food whether or not she stayed, but the thought of going out to the store unnerved her somewhat. She didn't know what she would be facing out there alone.

Making a decision, she found an empty gym bag in the bottom of her hallway closet. Emptying out the clothes in it, she then collected her machete and one of her kitchen knives. With her neighbors gone, she figured she might be able to at least find something they had left behind and would make sure she let them know it was her that had been in there home when they returned. If anything, she would repay them for what she would take.

Going out through the garage, she used the side door and snuck outside. Making sure to close it back behind her, Carol looked around cautiously before cutting across into her neighbors yard. Figuring the front would be locked up tight, she went around back, climbing over the small chain link fence and then peering around the corner. Seeing no one, she walked over to the back door, looking in through the window. Seeing no one inside, and knowing they had left out two days before, she still knocked. When there was no response, she looked around again and then looked back at the lower left window pane.

Chewing her bottom lip, Carol then looked around her trying to find something to break out the window. Seeing a few loose red bricks that Adam and Claire had been using to redo their grill, Carol grabbed one, holding it tight in her hand. Going back, she eyed the glass for a few seconds and then breathed out, "Sorry."

Tossing the brick, it easily went through the window, causing it to shatter. Cringing at the sound of the glass breaking, Carol's heart beat steady and fast in her chest. Never had she broke into someone's house. Hell, she couldn't ever remember even thinking about doing such a thing. Hesitantly, she reached through, unlocking the door and pushing it open. Stepping inside, the glass crunched under her shoes and she flinched at the sound of it. She had been inside the home several times before, but never alone. She hated that she was breaking into her friends house, but she really had no other choice.

Walking over to the cupboards, she began opening them, looking for the food. Finding the ones with canned goods, she began to pile them into her bag. Once the small bag was filled, Carol set it side, not wanting to leave the rest. She began looking around until she found some plastic grocery bags and filled them. Once all the canned goods were packed up, she began on the boxed dinners, rice, beans and dried mashed potatoes. She even lucked out, finding two unopened cases of bottled water and three cases of sports drinks which she knew Adam was a fan of.

After all the food was bagged, Carol started looking for flashlights, batteries and candles. Entering into the master bedroom, Carol stopped just inside the door. She felt bad for basically ransacking her friends home. _I can't think about this now_ , she thought to herself and pushed on, going through the dresser, chest of drawers and closet. Seeing a lone shoebox on the top shelf of the closet, Carol pulled it down and opened it. Inside was a small handgun along with a box of ammo. Beside it also laid a large pocket knife and under it all was paperwork.

Taking the gun, ammo and knife, Carol put the box back and shoved the knife into her jeans pocket. Unsure how to check the gun, she placed it and the ammo into the carry-bag she'd found and carried it all back out into the kitchen. Knowing it would take several trips back and forth to get everything back to her place, Carol picked up as many as she could carry and left out. Taking them to the fence, she put them down and then made four more trips for the rest. The cases of water and sports drinks she went ahead and placed over the other side and then began putting the bags over, looking around every so often.

After everything was over the fence, Carol climb back over herself and started to gather up a few bags. A low growl caught her attention and just as she looked up a woman came around the corner, only the woman was different. She was missing part of her left arm and part of her intestines were handing out. It was the woman's yellowish white eyes though that caused Carol to gasp and her heart to race. Dropping the bags, Carol stumbled back, tripping over the bags of food and falling. Trying to scurry away backwards using her feet and hands, Carol's back hit the fence blocking her way. The machete was within reach of her and she reached for it as the woman came down onto Carol.

Struggling to hold the woman back as she tried to claw and bite, Carol let go with one hand again, trying to reach the machete. The woman came forward more on Carol, giving her the angle Carol needed. Her defense training kicked in and Carol, using all her upper body strength pushed the woman back enough to get her foot up and then pushed the woman up and off of her. Scrambling, she got hold of the machete and begin to swing the blade like a baseball bat. Her hacking blows were not stopping the woman from coming after her and hot tears ran down Carol's face.

Her arms were tiring when she landed the blade into the side of the woman's skull and she stilled before falling to the side. Carol let go of the machete as the woman went down and took a few steps back from her. Her entire body was shaking from fear and adrenaline. Gasping for air, Carol looked around frantically to see if anyone else had seen what she'd done. Blood covered her hands and was splattered across her clothes, face and neck.

Without thinking, Carol took off, leaving all she'd found and ran back to her house. Going in the garage, she slammed the door shut behind her, locking it and then leaning back against it. Slowly, she slipped down to the floor, the tears coming like steady little rivers now down her cheeks. She had murdered a woman, just like Ed had murdered their daughter. But the woman had been trying to hurt Carol and she had done what she could to protect herself. Pulling her knees up, she rested her elbows on them and covered her lowered head with her forearms and hands. She would have to try to figure out a way to get through this nightmare...one way or another.

* * *

 _ **Reviews are my cookies that keep me writing...so load me up with cookies! CARYL on!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I wasn't sure what type of response I'd get from this story, but I'm so happy you're liking it so far!**_

 _ **DI**_ _ **SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

 _ **For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic or at FansOfCARYL and also check out my CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new & improved CARYL website as well!**_

 _ **CA**_ _ **RYL ON!**_

* * *

Daryl sat in the front of his pick-up truck, searching the radio stations for any news of what had been going on, but finding nothing but static. Taking a drag off his cigarette, he flicked it into the dirt, stomping on it with his boot as he got back out and slammed the door closed. Merle was in the middle of skinning a plump rabbit he had shot when he was out earlier and they already had a large doe butchered and in the cooler.

Coming back over to there little camp site, Daryl picked up his bottle of beer and took a drink before speaking, "Ain't shit on the radio...no music, no news, nothin'. Just static."

"Probably out of range, 'lil brother. Get my cell phone...call Tinker and find out what's happenin' if'n ya want ta know so damn bad," he replied, setting the guts of the rabbit aside into a plastic bag.

Going over to Merle's bike, Daryl fished Merle's cell phone out of the saddlebag and turned it on. Waiting a few minutes, he walked back over, pressing buttons and then closing it back, "Piece of shit ain't worth a damn up here. Ain't got no service."

"The fuck ya mean?" Merle said wiping his hands off on his jeans. "Hand it ta me." Daryl handed it over and Merle groused, "Ya just don't know how to use the shit."

"Know how ta use a damn cell phone, asshole. Ya ain't got no bars up here," Daryl said, taking a seat on a log they had dragged over beside the fire pit when they had gotten up there.

"Always had bars before," Merle replied, pressing buttons and then stood up. Walking around some, he frowned and then tossed it back at Daryl, "Ya pay the damn bill for me?"

"'Course I paid the damn bill! Did it last week," Daryl yelled at him, aggravated. Running a hand through his messy hair, he sighed, "When we headin' back? I got work tomorrow, ya know?"

Merle nodded and looked around the woods some before placing his hands on his hips and looking down, "We'll head back in a few hours. See if shit's calmed down any." Lifting his sights to his brother, Merle raised his brow, "And if anyone ask 'bout Jess, we ain't seen him in a while."

Daryl nodded in understanding and sighed, stretching out his legs, "And if shit ain't back ta normal? Then what? We ain't got shit and that piece of shit we live in ain't gonna keep those dead bastards out."

"Then we move on," Merle said, his eyes meeting Daryl's. "We find a place ta hunker down for a little while longer." Squatting, Merle picked up a twig, breaking it between his fingers, "Hell, for all we know, we might be the last two people alive on this rock. Hell, we can live where the fuck we want then, 'lil brother."

Daryl frowned, and then stood back up. He had never been one to just sit around and do nothing. He always tried to stay busy. Starting to collect his things and pack them up, he groused, "When's Earl got you workin' again?"

Merle had been working for a tow company for the past eight months and making pretty good money. The plan was for the brothers to be able to open there own garage up someday, to have something to call their own. Both loved working on bikes but Daryl also had a passion for working on older model muscle cars as well. Between the two of them, they could fix or rebuild almost anything with an engine and the right tools.

Finishing up the rabbit, Merle began to bag up the meat to put into the cooler, "Tomorrow night. Got me on third shift for the next couple weeks with Cecil bein' out."

"You talk ta him 'bout that old garage of his?" Daryl asked over his shoulder and then focused back on his pack.

"Yep, sure did. Said he'll think about it. Hell, he ain't even sure he wants ta get rid of it yet. Told him we'd rent it 'til he made up his mind." Closing up the bag, Merle stood up and walked over to the back of the truck to put the meat up, "I'll talk ta him again next week. Give him some time ta think on it."

Merle headed back, getting his pack together before starting to take down the tent. Both worked in silence, something that wasn't uncommon for them. They preferred it that way most of the time. When everything was finally packed up and ready to go, Merle walked over to the truck where his brother was, "I'll take the lead. Wanna stop at Buddy's and grab some more smokes and some beers. Maybe we can find out if'n that shit's cleared up some."

"Maybe," Daryl said, getting in and starting his truck up. Fiddling with the radio, he paused as the loud tone of the emergency broadcast system started on a station. His eyes went to Merle and both men listened as the speaker informed people to stay in their homes or too seek shelter at designated refugee centers in their area. Marshal law was being enforced in all cities. They were also warned to stay away from anyone who had come in contact with the virus or that had been bitten or scratched by one of it's victim's.

Turning the radio back down, Daryl raised his brow, "Don't sound like this shit's blown over. Sound's like it got worse."

Clenching his jaw and looking off into the woods, Merle didn't really know what to do. Deciding to take a gamble, he looked back at his brother, "We'll hit Buddy's...see what the fuck's goin' on. If shit's as bad as the radio is sayin' then we'll head back up here. Either way, we gotta know."

"Let's get goin' then. If'n we got ta come back, I wanna be back for it's dark," Daryl said, pulling a cigarette from is pack.

Merle nodded, leaving his brother and heading to his bike. Getting on, he revved the engine and then pulled out, heading back up the trail that lead they followed in. With thirty minutes they'd know if they would be sleeping under the stars again or if they would be back in there shitty ass trailer. Either way, Merle was ready to do what he needed for himself and his brother.

* * *

 _ **Reviews are my cookies that keep me writing...so load me up with cookies! CARYL on!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I wasn't sure what type of response I'd get from this story, but I'm so happy you're liking it so far!**_

 _ **DI**_ _ **SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

 _ **For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic or at FansOfCARYL and also check out my CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new & improved CARYL website as well!**_

 _ **CA**_ _ **RYL ON!**_

* * *

Carol stood under the hot spray of the shower, letting the water run over her head, shoulders and back. Once she had been able to collect herself, she had retreated back into her home and headed straight for the bathroom. The clothes that now had blood on them she bagged up so she could burn later in the grill. There was no way she was keeping them around.

Having scrubbed her skin until it was red and raw, she then just stood there, eyes closed and trying to figure out things in her head. She knew she needed to let the authorities know what had happened, but she was scared. Scared about what they would do to her, scared about the fact that her life would be all but over. She hadn't meant to kill the woman, she was only trying to protect herself. The woman had came at her and was trying to, what Carol could only think of, bite her.

Opening her eyes, she stepped back slightly, running both hands over her short hair to get most of the water out of it when the lights went out. Her heart began to hammer in her chest and she reached over, turning off the water and then listening. All she could hear was herself breathing...fast. Swallowing hard, she pushed the curtain back some, peeking out and then reaching blindly for her towel. Quickly, she wrapped it around herself and then stepped out. She didn't know what to expect outside the bathroom door, and she was unarmed. Putting her ear to the door, she listened but was met with more silence. Deciding to take a chance, she opened the door slowly, looking out into the hallway.

The house was eerie quiet, something that Carol wasn't used to. It was early evening and the sun was just starting to set, so there were more shadows then when she went into to shower. Keeping against the wall, she crept into the living room, looking around but finding herself alone. Gathering up some clothes, she dressed quickly and then peeked out the curtain. The streets were still void of any car traffic and any signs of life. She wouldn't be able to tell if the power was out all over the neighborhood until the sun was setting and it was time for the streets lights to come on.

Her stomach rumbled and she placed her hand over it and let the curtain fall back into place. Going to the kitchen, she went through what little food she had and picked out the last of the meat she'd cooked and a small can of mixed vegetables. Getting a bottle of tea she made, she fixed her a glass and then ate, staring out the back window into her yard. She needed to figure out what to do.

"I have a full tank of gas, but where would I go?" Carol asked herself softly.

Taking another bite of food, she then remembered the map she had bought weeks earlier. She had been planning to start hiking and had bought the map to help her figure out the best spots to go close to where she now lived. Leaving her meal and the kitchen, she hurried to her room and headed straight to her nightstand. Kneeling down, she pulled out the few books she had stored there for nighttime reading and then the map. Taking it, she headed back to the kitchen so she could light a candle so she could see it better.

Laying the folded paper out onto the kitchen table, she lit a candle and then sat down. Finding easily her location on it, she then began to search out remote areas that didn't have a big population of people near them. If anything, she might be able to hide out there until it was safe to return to her home. There were several places that looked promising on paper, but she was unsure of the areas itself. One was close to a lake that she knew about and another was further out and looked to be nothing but forestry. A couple small rivers and a lake ran through it which could provide her with water at least, but she wasn't sure about shelter.

Biting her lip, she looked up, staring off for a few moments and whispered softly, "Guess I can get comfortable in the car." Looking back at the map, she decided on it and then marked out the route. With the sun setting, it would be dark soon and too dangerous to be out. She would head out in the morning, unsure of what she would find and scared of who or what she might encounter but knowing either way she had to fight to survive.

* * *

Carol was up with the morning sun packing everything into bags that she thought she might need to take with her. She had been taking each one out to her car parked in the garage as she went, making sure to leave room in the back seat in case she would have to stay in her vehicle. When the last of the bags were loaded up, she looked around her home, making sure she had everything. There was so much she was leaving behind, but figured she might be back soon to reclaim it all. At least, that was what she was praying for.

She had left room in the trunk so she could pull into the neighbors yard and retrieve the items she'd left there the day before. She wasn't going to be foolish and leave them behind to spoil. The only thing that was bothering her was the fact that she would have to see the body of the woman she had killed. Checking outside from the living room and making sure there was no one out there, Carol then collected her purse and keys and locked up.

Opening the garage up, she quickly got into her car and backed out. Pulling forward just enough on the street, she then backed into the neighbors drive and then onto the side yard. Moving quick, she got out, hurrying to get everything in as quick as possible. She didn't want anyone to see what she was doing, or even what she had done. When everything was loaded up, Carol took a quick look around and then walked over to the body on the ground. Kneeling down, she studied the woman, trying to ignore the putrid smell, but still having to cover her nose and mouth with the neck of her shirt..

The woman's eyes were sunken in, her skin a dirty, marbled ashen color. The woman's eyes were open, but they were a milky yellow color, not looking like normal eyes. There was blood around her mouth and what looked like bites on her arms. Carol stood slowly and brought the back of her hand up, blocking her mouth and nose. Taking a step back, she whispered, "I'm sorry this happened."

Without looking back, Carol walked back to her vehicle and got in. Gripping the wheel, she laid her forehead against it, trying to keep in control. A loud bang against the passenger door caused her head to fly up and look over. Fear tore threw her as a man flung his arm against the car, trying to get in at her. Part of his face had been ripped away exposing most of his jaw and up to his right cheek. Carol screamed in fear at the sight, having never seen anything like it before. Her shaking hand fumbled with the ignition before getting the car started. Slamming it into gear, she pushed the gas peddle down hard, peeling out of the neighbors yard and onto the street. Nearly hitting a parked car, she swerved to miss it before righting herself and heading out the way she'd mapped out.

* * *

 _ **Reviews are my cookies that keep me writing...so load me up with cookies! CARYL on!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I wasn't sure what type of response I'd get from this story, but I'm so happy you're liking it so far!**_

 _ **DI**_ _ **SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

 _ **For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic or at FansOfCARYL and also check out my CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new & improved CARYL website as well!**_

 _ **CA**_ _ **RYL ON!**_

* * *

Daryl's eyes fluttered open, the sun shining in from the side flap on his tent. The trip to Buddy's the afternoon before had been a bust. When they had gotten there, they found the place abandoned, the door's open but no one inside. Outside though was a different story. There were three bodies on the ground, all with gunshot wounds to the head but they also had other wounds. Wounds not caused by gunshots. One of them Merle had recognized as Buddy, the owner.

Getting up and going outside, Daryl stretched and walked out a little ways, releaving himself next to a tree. Zipping back up, he walked back as Merle crawled out his own tent. Going over to the cooler, Daryl opened it, pulling out a chunk of deer meat and then taking it over to the fire. Setting it onto a plate they had left there, he added some more wood to the dying fire and then placed the small grate over it. Setting the meat onto it, he then took a seat on a log to wait.

Merle stumbled over to the tree Daryl had been at and did his business before heading back over. Popping his neck, he grumbled, "We should head out and find us some place ta hold up for awhile." Taking a seat across from Daryl, Merle pointed to the northwest, "Some huntin' cabins 'bout thirty miles that way. Could hold up there for a long while if'n need be."

"Need ta find us some more ammo...and weapons," Daryl replied, rubbing his eyes as the smoke from the fire drifted his way. "And that shit we took yesterday's only gonna last so long. Gonna need ta get more."

"Why?" Merle asked with a raised of his brow. Holding his arms out, he chuckled, "Hell, 'lil brother...we got all we need right here. Plenty of game ta hunt...got us a stream nearby. Dixon's have always lived off the land...ain't no reason we can't. Hell, if'n ya ask me, we're probably the only two around that could survive out here."

Daryl rolled his eyes and then scooted forward, flipping over the piece of deer meat so the other side could cook. Moving back, he wiped his hand on his pants leg, "Gonna need more shit then that and ya know it, asshole. If this shit is as bad as we think now, then we need ta be ready, especially if those dead things come at us."

Merle shook his head, a smile forming, "Know just the place then we can check out. Remember that gun shop I said I stopped in at when I had ta tow in that asshole from up north? Well, it's up around that way...close ta those cabins. Betcha there's a whole store full of guns just a waitin' for us ta come get 'em."

Getting up, Merle stretched his back again and started for the truck. Hearing the sound of a stick being broke off to the left of him, he looked in that direction, his eyes narrowing. Daryl had apparently heard it too and had silently crept up beside him, watching the woods too. Hearing another break, Merle carefully reached into the back of the truck, picking up his rifle. Daryl did the same with his crossbow. Merle looked at his brother, barely nodding in the direction for Daryl to go while Merle started in the other.

Both men moved like ghosts, not making a sound hardly. Each took there time, covering the ground as more noises could be heard. They knew a large animal could have wondered close to there camp, but the smell of the smoke from the campfire would have sent them running. No, this was no animal they were hunting. They really weren't sure what it could be.

Seeing movement up ahead of him along the gully, Daryl hunched down waiting to get a better look at what had gotten there attention. Unsure of where Merle might be, Daryl used one of the bird calls they often used when hunting. When he heard Merle's call back to him, Daryl peered in that direction, barely able to see him behind a tree. A growl carried with the breeze and Daryl tensed, his grip tightening on his bow as he held it up to take a shot if need be.

Merle moved in closer, his body tense. The sounds he was hearing were not that of any animal he had ever encountered before. A small hill obscured his line of sight and as he moved around it a figure kneeling on the ground came into view. The orange vest and hat indicated the person he had tracked was a hunter. Frowning slightly, he lowered his rifle and shook his head. Standing fully, he caught a glimpse of Daryl just on the other side of where the hunter was bent over on the ground, but he also noticed Daryl's crossbow was still raised.

Daryl took a step, his booted foot snapping a piece of a fallen branch and causing the hunter to stand and look in his direction. Daryl's eyes grew wide and then narrowed before his finger pulled back on the trigger, sending the bolt flying into the hunters skull. The body hit the ground and Daryl released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Lowering his weapon, he saw Merle approaching.

"What the fuck, 'lil brother?" Merle called out, closing the distance between them. "You get off on killin' people now?"

"Wasn't a person, asshole. Was one of them...things," Daryl replied, walking slowly up to the body that lay on the ground. Using his foot, he pushed the body over onto his back and pointed down to it, "Half the fucker's face is gone."

Merle got a good look at the body and then looked around the area. Not seeing anyone or anything else, he looked back down, "These fuckers are everywhere?"

"Must be." Daryl reached down, pulling the bolt from the creatures head and then wiping it onto the vest to get the blood and brain matter off it. "You sure 'bout that shop up near them cabins?"

"Yeah," Merle breathed out softly as he stared down at the body.

"Best get our shit packed up then." Pointing down a the body with his bolt, he then looked at Merle, "Could be more out here and I ain't wantin' ta find out if'n there is."

Merle nodded and then looked around again before motioning with his head back towards there camp. Without another word, both men started back. Neither was sure what was really causing people to turn into the creatures, but neither was wanting to join in on the numbers either.

* * *

 _ **Reviews are my cookies that keep me writing...so load me up with cookies! CARYL on!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I wasn't sure what type of response I'd get from this story, but I'm so happy you're liking it so far!**_

 _ **DI**_ _ **SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

 _ **For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic or at FansOfCARYL and also check out my CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new & improved CARYL website as well!**_

 _ **CA**_ _ **RYL ON!**_

* * *

It took Carol several hours and quite a few detours to get out of town and onto the two lane highway heading towards the location she had marked on her map. She had seen so many of those _things_ since she had left, former people that had once been just like her. All had tried to come after her car, there arms reaching out towards it and there legs only moving at a fast walk. She had even had to dodge a few that had been on the streets, one of which she knew she had clipped. Keeping her eyes on the road, she reached for her water bottle and took a drink before setting it back in the drink holder. She had tried the radio earlier, but had only found either static or silence on the stations.

Running a tired hand through her short graying hair, Carol took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly and then reaching and barely opening the window to get some fresh air. Cars in the road ahead caused her to slow down and she gripped the wheel slightly. The last road block she had encountered she had to double back and find another way around, only this time, she wasn't sure if she would be able to. Coming to a stop, she looked around, making sure there were none of those creatures around. When she felt safe enough, she shut off the engine and got out.

Standing at the car door, Carol then reached back in, grabbing the machete. Gripping it tight and leaving the door open, she slowly started for the first vehicle. Keeping her distance from the other vehicle, she looked in the windows the best she could, finding it empty of anything living or dead. Checking around her again to make sure she was still alone, she then walked to the next car. Behind the wheel was a body and dried blood sticking to the driver side window. Turing her nose up and looking away, she tried to fight down the nausea that suddenly struck her.

Once she had control over herself, she moved on, checking the other three vehicles. Two other vehicles held bodies, all dead and unmoving. Deciding to at least see what she could find in the others, she began to go through each one. It wasn't until she got back to the one she was parked behind that she found anything of use. Opening the back passenger side door, Carol pulled the suitcase there towards her and opened it up.

A clicking noise behind her had Carol whipping around and coming face to face with another woman holding a gun in her hand and pointed directly at Carol's face. Time seemed to stand still as both women starred at each other before the other finally spoke up.

"You make it a habit of stealing other people things?" the woman asked, cocking a brow at Carol and pursing her lips.

Shocked to see another living person, Carol finally blinked and released the breath she'd been holding. Swallowing hard, but looking at the end of the barrel of the gun pointed at her, she shook her head, "N-No. I thought it had been left."

"Well, it hasn't been left. It's mine." Looking around but not seeing anyone with the woman, she nodded to her, "You alone or with others?"

Carol shook her head slightly, a slight tremble in her voice, "I...I'm alone. I'm trying to get up to the forestry and well...the cars were blocking the road."

Pursing her lips once more, the woman then slowly lowered her gun, narrowing her eyes, "What's your name?"

"Carol," she replied, the tension in her body still there.

Nodding slightly in response, the woman holstered her gun in the front of her jeans, "I'm Rosita. Where are you coming from?"

"Duluth," Carol said, eyeing the woman. Licking her dry lips, she took the woman in and then asked, "You?"

Shifting from one foot to the other, Rosita shrugged, "I was visiting some friends in Decatur when all this started. I tried to fly back out to get home, but...they canceled all flights and closed the highways."

Relaxing slightly, Carol glanced around and then breathed out, "So you're not from Georgia."

"No...Houston, Texas. I doubt I'll see it again if things don't get better anytime soon." Seeing the woman's car, Rosita nodded towards it, "Still got gas?"

Carol hesitated for a moment, still unsure of the woman but then nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

Taking in a breath, Rosita shrugged and then looked back at the older woman, "Well, I have no place to go and don't even have a clue really where I am. You seem to know your way. Would you mind a tag-along? I got some food I'd share."

Chewing on her lip, a sound to her left caught both woman's attention and Carol tensed up as two of the creatures stumbled out onto the road from the woods. Rosita though moved quick, pulling a small knife out from her pocket and opening it as she headed for the closest one. When his arms reached out to her, she lifted her leg, kicking it in the gut to push it back some and gain an advantage on it before stabbing it in the eye. Without hesitation, she went for the other, taking it out also with ease.

Carol watched in awe, wondering how the younger woman learned to protect herself so well. When she walked back over, Carol's eyes stayed on the corpses, "How do you do that?"

Cleaning off her knife, Rosita looked at the woman and then back over to the bodies, "Have to survive someway. I'd rather take them out then have one of them take me out." Looking back at the woman, she tilted her head slightly, "You haven't had to yet?"

Carol lowered her eyes and then nodded before meeting the woman's eyes, "Just one...a woman. She came at me when I was getting food back home." Shaking her head, she breathed out, "I'd never had to...hurt anyone, ever."

"They don't feel anything. Hell, I doubt they even know what they are doing." Catching Carol's eye, she gave her a small smile, "I can teach you how, if you want."

"Who taught you?" Carol asked, wondering if the woman might be with anyone or had been.

Chuckling lightly, Rosita sighed, "The reason I was visiting was because I just came out of basic. The army teaches you a lot. How to protect yourself is one of the first things you learn." Looking back at the cars, she raised her brow, "Most of these cars still run. We can move them. Where were you thinking of heading?"

Looking back at her, Carol shrugged, "The Oconee Forest. I figured it might be safer there then anywhere else."

"Smart thinking." Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, Rosita shrugged, "Well, I guess if I'm going with you we'd better get these cars moved. We can talk more once we get going, right?"

Finally giving the woman a small smile, Carol gave her a single nod, "Yeah." Rosita pointed out which cars that they could move and both women got to work. It didn't take too long before part of the road was clear and they packed up Rosita's gear into Carol's car. They headed out, Carol behind the wheel and her new companion in the passenger seat looking over the map Carol had. She was no longer alone in this living nightmare and that in itself helped her realize that there might still be hope for those that might be out there, just like the two of them.

* * *

 _ **Reviews are my cookies that keep me writing...so load me up with cookies! CARYL on!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I wasn't sure what type of response I'd get from this story, but I'm so happy you're liking it so far!**_

 _ **DI**_ _ **SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

 _ **For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic or at FansOfCARYL and also check out my CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new & improved CARYL website as well!**_

 _ **CA**_ _ **RYL ON!**_

* * *

Merle had led them easily up to the small little town that he had told Daryl about earlier that morning. For the most part, it looked like it was untouched except for the few cars that sat parked along the main road through town. There were no bodies in sight, or living beings for that matter either. Pulling up in front of the gun shop, Merle shut off the bike and got off, watching as Daryl got out his truck. They had stuck to back roads, avoiding the main highway at all costs. They hadn't even seen one of the corpses either along the way, which Merle was kinda thankful for.

Walking over to his brother and taking his rifle from him, they headed towards the door. Checking it, they found it locked up and Merle looked around once before hauling back the butt end of the rifle and smashing it into the barred glass door. Once the glass shattered, he reached in, turning both locks and then stepped inside. They met no resistance and both men moved quick, grabbing all the guns the could carry and taking them out to the truck. When they had all the rifles and the few pistols cleared out, they started grabbing up all the boxes of ammo, even the ones they didn't need.

It took almost an hour to clear the store and on there final sweep, Daryl grabbed the fundraiser box of chocolate bars that were on the counter and tossed one to Merle. Heading back outside, they spotted a small mom and pop grocery store a little further down and decided to hit it as well. If anything, they would be able to eat something other then just the venison and small game they had left in the coolers.

Moving the truck and bike down to the building, Daryl lead them this time, busting one of the large front windows out and climbing through with Merle hot on his heels. Both men grabbed a cart and each headed off in different directions. They would take all the could for now and come back later for the rest.

Pushing the cart down the first aisle, Daryl gagged at the stench of the rotting fruits and vegetables that were left out. Lifting the front of his shirt to cover his mouth and nose, he pushed past it all and rounded the aisle only to run into a corpse wearing a blue store apron. Surprised, he jumped back, pulling his knife as the thing lunged at him and knocked him to the ground. Pushing at it's shoulders to keep it's snapping teeth away from himself, Daryl rolled his body, taking the dead man's body with him and coming to rest on top of it. Lifting his knife high, he brought to down hard, the blade sinking into the eye socket before pulling back and bring it back down several more times.

The body went still under him and Daryl fell back and off of it, pushing himself away from the body. Breathing hard, he heard footsteps coming up behind him and pushed himself up quick, and spun around, knife at the ready once more. Merle raised his hands up, a smirk riding his lips and Daryl breathed out a sigh of relief, "Dammit, Merle...thought you were one of them."

Chuckling, Merle shook his head, "Naw, but you sure as hell almost was. Gotta keep your guard up, 'lil brother. Can't let them things get the jump on ya like that." Seeing the empty cart, Merle frowned, "Ain't ya got anything?"

"No, fucker came out of nowhere as I came 'round the corner."

"Yeah...found one down at the other end myself. From now on, we check shit out first...can't be gettin' our asses in a bind." Nodding to him, Merle turned to head back, "Get that cart filled and we'll come back for more once we get all the other shit unloaded. Want ta have a roof over our head before sundown."

Daryl wiped off his knife and placed it back into it's sheath before looking down at the body. It seemed like everyone except for him and his brother had turned into one of the dead bodies that were now walking around. Going back and grabbing the cart, Daryl continued on down the aisle of canned vegetables and soups. Knocking the cans off and into the cart, it wasn't long before it was overflowing and he headed to the front of the store where Merle was loading up on batteries, lighters and cigarettes. Unlocking the door, Daryl carried the food out, and started throwing them into the back.

Merle came out sometime later with his own cart full and followed suite. Once both carts were empty, they headed out, taking the road out of town and towards the cabins Merle knew about. With any luck, they would find one that was remote and free of dead bodies.

* * *

They traveled almost thirty five minutes into the forestry before Merle pulled off onto a gravel road. Following it back, they finally came up on a older looking cabin with a small lean-to with two cars parked under it. Daryl pulled up just behind Merle and shut off the truck, looking at the cabin. A small porch ran across the front with two rocking chairs at one end and a swing at the other. There was nothing blocking the windows view inside and seemed to be no movement either.

Merle got off his bike, looking back at Daryl and then pulling a 9 mil out the back of his pants. Heading up the couple wooden steps, he cautiously looked in the window on the door. Not seeing anyone inside, he beat his fist on it and waited to see if anything came out. When he was met with silence, he looked back at Daryl and then tried the door. Finding it locked, he chuckled to himself and then reached into his back pocket. Pulling out his wallet, he fished out what he was looking for and within minutes had the door opened.

Pushing open the door, Merle looked back at Daryl, giving him a silent nod and then both men proceeded into the cabin. Merle took one side while Daryl took the other, both checking each room as they went. When they found the place was empty, they came back into the small living room area.

"Home sweet home," Merle said going over and checking out the fireplace in the corner of the room. Seeing that it had been used before, he then turned back to Daryl, "Let's get our shit in and then we'll head back and get some more food. Don't want anyone else coming across it and taking what we're gonna need."

Daryl shouldered his crossbow, going over and looking out the window. Not seeing any sign of movement outside, he then sighed, "Best better board up the windows with somethin'. Wouldn't take much for one of them fuckers ta break in here."

"Fortify ourselves. I like your thinkin', 'lil brother."

Sucking his teeth, Merle headed out the door, Daryl following him. It took awhile for them to get the truck unpacked and all the food and weapons inside. Once they had everything separated out and stored away, the sun was already starting to go down. Daryl looked around outside the cabin, finding a small workshop out back behind it. Inside there were several deck boards that had been stored away for later use along with a few tools. Finding some nails and a hammer, Daryl went about covering the windows the best he could with what little material they had. Getting the large main front window mostly boarded up, he was able to cover half of another window before he ran out of wood.

Heading inside, he found Merle had started a fire and was cooking a few cans of food for them and had a chunk of venison on a spit over the fire. Barricading the door with the old couch Daryl then set his crossbow next to it, "Gonna have ta find some more wood tomorrow. Used what they had back in the shed."

"We'll look around in town when we hit that store again tomorrow," Merle said, poking at the meat some with his knife. Picking up a bottle of Gatorade, he tossed it over to Daryl and then stood up, "Was thinkin'...if'n we stay here we could build up a fence of some sort. Might help in keepin' the biters out of our hair." He wiped his hands on his jeans and looked towards the window that was half boarded up, "Maybe make one where game can get in but they can't."

Taking a gulp of the drink, Daryl then wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, "Might work. Gonna need tools and shit though for that. Noticed a shovel and rake in that shed. Wasn't really anything else in there worth a shit we can use."

Merle knelt back down, checking the meat again, his voice calm, "Don't think this shit is gonna blow over, Daryl. Think we just might be the only ones that made it out alive."

Daryl studied the bottle in his hand, nodding silently and then sat back fully. Leaning his head back against the back of the couch, he shook his head, "Figures the world would go ta shit and we'd be left here."

Turning his head and studying him, Merle then pursed his lips, "Nothin' can kill a Dixon 'cept a Dixon, baby brother. We've always said that...guess this shit just proves it."

"Maybe," Daryl said softly and then took another drink. Getting up, he looked around some, picking up a picture the previous owners had left. Looking at the happy couple in the picture, he huffed and tossed it into the garbage can in the corner.

When the food was finished, Merle got a couple plates from the kitchen and dished them both out a good helping. They ate in silence, getting there fill as the room darkened as night began to set in. When they were done, Merle took the first bedroom off the living room and settled in for the night while Daryl decided to sleep on the couch. He was nervous with the dead now walking, hunting for living flesh and blood. They would have to stay on there toes if they wanted to stay alive, and if that meant Daryl sleeping on the couch so he could keep an eye out better, then he would.

* * *

 _ **Reviews are my cookies that keep me writing...so load me up with cookies! CARYL on!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well, being we are expected to have up to 15 inches of rain this weekend because of the hurricane off the east coast here, I'm am going to go ahead and post this chapter. Not sure if we'll loose power, but...then again, I'm in bfe and if a squirrel farts wrong ours sometimes goes out. So...here you go!**_

 _ **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I wasn't sure what type of response I'd get from this story, but I'm so happy you're liking it so far!**_

 _ **DI**_ _ **SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

 _ **For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic or at FansOfCARYL and also check out my CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new & improved CARYL website as well!**_

 _ **CA**_ _ **RYL ON!**_

* * *

The sun was going down as Carol and Rosita slowly pulled into the little town close to where Carol had originally planned to try to get them to before nightfall. With roads being blocked by vehicles and more walking dead corpses it had taken her longer then she had expected it to. Stopping in the middle of the road, both women looked around, seeing what little there was there. There were a few houses on a side street right down from them, and very few businesses on the main drag through the town.

Sighing, Carol leaned on the steering wheel, "What do you think?"

Shaking her head, Rosita pursed her lips some and shrugged, "Don't know. Place is like BFE." Tilting her head slightly, she pointed to the side street, "We can try one of the houses I guess...then maybe tomorrow we can look around." Seeing a small store just down the road, she pointed towards it, "Maybe we can find some food there...or hit up these houses."

"Maybe do both," Carol said as she put the car back into gear and turned onto the small street. Coming to the first house, she pulled up in front and shut the car off. They looked around, not seeing anyone around and then to each other. Silently, they each pulled out their knives and Rosita also pulled her gun and they headed up the small walkway to the front door. Rosita kept her back to Carol as she knocked on the door and waited. When she got no response, she looked in the small side window and tried to pier through the curtain. A body suddenly hit the door and door frame from the other side and the growls started which caused Carol to jump back.

Rosita turned quickly, ready to defend herself but the door held in place. Seeing the fearful look on Carol, Rosita swallowed hard and then looked towards the next house, "I say we try that one instead."

"I agree," Carol breathed out.

The women moved on to the next house, finding the door slightly ajar. Pushing it open, they called out to see if anyone or anything might be inside. Silence met them and then went in, looking around and finding they were the only one's there. The house was somewhat messy, looking as if whoever had been there before left in a hurry, grabbing what they could as they left out. Dirty dishes were piled in the sink, the refrigerator door open and empty except for a gallon jug of old milk and a pitcher of what looked like had once been tea. There were a few condiment bottles left in the door, but other then that, whatever had been there was now gone.

Rosita looked in the open cabinets finding a few canned goods which she grabbed for them, canned corn, stewed tomatoes, two cans of spam and a can of corned beef hash. There was also two bags of dried black eyed peas that she grabbed too.

Setting them onto the counter, she turned, looking at Carol who had her nose turned up at the filth of the place, "We should at least stay the night. See what we can find that we can use. Then after we check out that store tomorrow maybe find some more gas."

"Yeah...we need to. We'll be walking otherwise," Carol said, moving from her position over at the sink.

They looked around more, getting a feel for the house. Two of the three bedrooms had also been left a mess, but the third they figured has been a guest room of sorts. The bed was neatly made with several decorative pillows and a old crocheted quilt draped over the end. Two vases of artificial flowers sat at each end of the small dresser with a wooden jewelery box in the center. Lace curtains draped over the windows and an antique chair sat in the far corner. To Carol, it reminded her of a room that she'd stayed in as a child at her grandmothers.

Going into what had been the master bedroom, Carol pointed to the unmade rumpled bed, "We can use the pillowcases to put stuff in for now."

Nodding, Rosita took one side, while Carol got the pillow from the other and stripped them. Opening the TV remote, Rosita got out the batteries, dropping them into her make-shift bag and then opened the nightstand drawer. Laughing, she pulled out a new box of condoms and held them up, "Looks like these won't be seeing any action."

Carol looked over at the box in her hand and smirked, "I don't think anyone will be anytime soon."

Rosita dropped them in her bag and shrugged with a hint of a smile, "Never say never, Carol. Who knows, we might find some use for them."

Carol rolled her eyes and shook her head, opening the drawer on her side. Cocking a brow, she shook her head and sighed as she pulled out a bottle of flavored lubricant, "I think the people who lived here were a little...ambitious." Reaching back in, she then brought out a small baggie that held a white powder, "I don't even want to know."

Rosita looked over and shook her head, "Why would anyone want to do that shit? All it does is fry brain cells."

"Might explain why this place is such a mess," Carol replied as her hand moved aside some papers and something very familiar caught her eye. Rosita moved from the other nightstand and to the closet and Carol glanced over her shoulder as her hand reached in, picking up the body jewelry. Biting her lip, she looked down at them and then quickly shoved them into her jeans pocket. Not finding anything else they could use in the drawer, Carol then moved into the master bathroom and opened the one heavy wooden cabinet.

Inside she found bottles of anti-acid, boxes sinus meds, a box of assorted size band-aides, a couple tubes of anti-bacterial cream and a assortment of other medicines and first aide items they might need later. Taking everything, Carol then crouched down to the bottom cabinet and and found a box of tampons and two packages of unopened pads as well as some ace wraps.

She was just finishing up in the bathroom when Rosita came in, standing at the door, "Carol, I'm gonna go ahead and get us something to eat. The sun's going down fast and we won't have light for much longer."

Carol stood up, nodding in agreement, "Yeah. We can finish this up tomorrow before we leave out."

Leaving the bathroom, they went back up to the front of the house and set about getting themselves something to eat. Carol had brought in her pack that held a couple bottles of water and handed Rosita one as she found a can opener and started in on the can of corned beef. Carol found a old cast iron frying pan that was clean and inside the oven and brought it out and looked at the stove. It was electric and without electricity they wouldn't be able to cook. Pursing her lips, she glanced out the kitchen window and then a double take. There on the back porch sat a propane grill and a smile formed. If anything, they could quickly cook there dinner outside and then lock themselves back in for the night.

* * *

 _ **Reviews are my cookies that keep me writing...so load me up with cookies! CARYL on!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Well, being we are expected to have up to 15 inches of rain this weekend because of the hurricane off the east coast here, I'm am going to go ahead and post this chapter. Not sure if we'll loose power, but...then again, I'm in bfe and if a squirrel farts wrong ours sometimes goes out. So...here you go!**_

 _ **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I wasn't sure what type of response I'd get from this story, but I'm so happy you're liking it so far!**_

 _ **DI**_ _ **SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

 _ **For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic or at FansOfCARYL and also check out my CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new & improved CARYL website as well!**_

 _ **CA**_ _ **RYL ON!**_

* * *

Carol and Rosita had parked the car to the side of the small grocery store, out of site behind a large SUV. They had been up since sunrise, gathering all they could from the house before leaving it behind to move on. They had agreed to hit the small grocery store first and then the few other stores there on the main drag before heading to what they hoped would be their final destination.

Finding the front window busted out and the front door unlocked, they went inside, checking the store for any unwanted guests. They had found a few corpses, more then likely taken down by whoever had hit the store before them. Most of the shelves looked untouched, but a few they could tell had been looted already. There were no batteries to be found though which was something they desperately needed for their flashlights.

They wouldn't be able to fit a lot into the car, but they would take all they could carry with them. Knowing proteins needed to be at the top of there list, they went to the aisle that housed the canned meats and started loading up their cart with all they could first. Once they had it cleared, they moved then to the next aisle finding it lined with breakfast items.

Rosita suggested getting all the oatmeal being it would be an easy item to fix, especially if they ended up having to go on runs or travel on foot anywhere. It would be lite to carry and provide them with the energy they would need. She also loaded up the cart with boxes of breakfast and snack bars as well. Once the cart was full, they pushed it out to the car and unloaded it before heading back inside to hit the medicine's and personal hygiene products. Even though Carol had a hysterectomy years after her daughter was born, that didn't mean her traveling companion or any other female they ran across wouldn't need them.

While Rosita filled the cart with what she needed, Carol grabbed a few tubes of toothpaste, a few toothbrushes and also the three brushes that hung on the peg. Placing them into the cart, she then got them bars of soap and a couple bottles of shampoo. She had just put the items in when voices coming from the front of the store reached both women. They stood stock still, listening as two male voices and then laughter could be heard.

Carol's eyes widened as she looked to Rosita for what they should do. The other woman put her finger to her lips, and then pulled her gun from the front of her pants before motioning Carol to follow her. Carol reached for her machete that had been inside the child seat of the cart and followed Rosita. There was no place in the store they could really hide, their only options either to try to sneak out unnoticed or to fight there way out. Carol hoped they would be able to get out unnoticed though.

The clanging sound of buggies being pulled caused both women to stop in their tracks and listen closely to which direction they might be heading. Rosita peeked out from around the end cap of the aisle trying to see if she could see them and then pulled back suddenly as one of the carts came into view at the other end. Looking at Carol, she shook her head, glancing back around and seeing it was clear again.

Carol took it upon herself to check her side, turning her body slightly and peeking out around her corner of the aisle. Seeing a man standing at the other end and looking at the canned goods before him, she ducked back, her heart racing in her chest. Without knowing who these people were, Carol didn't feel as if it was safe to make their presence known to them. Looking back at Rosita, she motioned her to the next aisle to check to see if it was clear and if they might be able to make a run for the front of the store.

Daryl looked over the canned vegetables in front of him, pulling what he knew him and his brother would eat from the shelf and dropping them into the cart. He had gotten up before Merle, heading out and setting a few snares around the cabin to catch them some more meat. When he had returned, they had headed back into town to stock up on more food from the store they had found the day before. Everything seemed as they had left it and both men went their own way, trying to make short work of hauling out what they could.

Turning down the hygiene aisle to get them a few things, Merle stopped, noticing a buggy in the middle of the aisle that hadn't been there the day before. Leaving his own, he looked around and then walked over to the other cart, looking down at the items it held. Most were products for females but there was also other items that looked like a female would try to stock up on.

Narrowing his eyes, Merle pulled his gun and called out to his brother, "Daryl...where ya at?"

Tossing in cans of beans, Daryl heard his brothers voice carry through the store and called out to him, "Gettin' us some food. Why?"

The next thing Daryl heard was one of his brothers bird calls that they used when there trouble around. Moving from the buggy, Daryl brought his crossbow around, readying it incase they ran into any trouble in the store or even outside. He wasn't exactly sure where Merle was or what he had seen or heard, but Merle wasn't one to joke around when it came to any sort of danger. Moving slowly and carefully, Daryl's eyes watched the end of the aisle for any movement and his ears strained to hear anything out of the ordinary.

Hearing the low whistle, Rosita looked at Carol from her spot, her eyes wide and mouthed the word _run_. Separated with an aisle between them, Carol took off running down the one they had been on, hoping to get out before they were spotted by whoever was there with them. As she came to the end a man stepped out in front of her and she ran right into him, their bodies colliding.

Merle felt his body slammed into before he knew what was happening and he was knocked back a few steps. His eyes landed on the woman that had ran into him, literally, as her body hit the floor and the machete she'd been holding slid across the hard tile. She was quick to recover, getting back to her feet, her eyes wide with fear and something else he hadn't seen in a women for a very long time. She went for her machete, bring the blade up in front of her and he lifted his gun, pointing it at her.

"Easy there, sugar tits," he drawled out, his eyes piercing her. "Best be puttin' that there blade down now 'fore ya go and hurt yourself."

Daryl came around the other end of the aisle, seeing his brother at the opposite end with someone in front of him. The woman's back was to Daryl and he hurried down to back up his brother, "Best do like he says."

Carol glanced over her shoulder, seeing she was trapped between the two armed men with no place to go. She didn't know if Rosita had made it out safe, but if she had, Carol would gladly sacrifice herself to make sure the other woman was safe. Holding tight to the machete, Carol breathed out, "Get out of my way."

Merle smirked some, his eyes staying on her and sucked his teeth before speaking, "Get out of your way, huh? Look's ta me like you ran into me there, darlin."

"Merle," Daryl growled in warning, not wanting any trouble.

Merle snickered some, his eyes flashing at Daryl and then right back at the woman, "As I see it..."

Before Merle could say anything else the woman swung the blade at his head and he ducked down as her body spun slightly to the left. Reaching for her, his left arm went around her, holding her left arm against her body and his right hand grabbed the wrist of her right hand and holding the machete at bay. She struggled against him and he growled out, "Just calm your britches there, woman."

Rosita heard the commotion on the other side of the aisle and came around behind the man, her gun raised and pointed to the back of his head. Taking a shooters stance, she breathed out, "Let her go, asshole!"

Daryl heard the other voice before he stepped to the side and saw the smaller woman behind Merle with her gun aimed at his head. Clenching his jaw, he moved his sights to the other woman, lining her up, "Drop your gun first."

The four were at a stand off. Merle had dropped his own gun to the floor when the woman had went for him with the blade but he held firm to her. No one said anything as the tension wafted off each of them. It was Daryl though that finally broke the silence between them.

"Merle...let her go," Daryl said, glancing at his brother.

"And have this bitch give me a haircut? Fuck that shit..."

"Merle...now," Daryl growled, tired of his brother's shit.

Scowling, Merle let the woman go, but pushed her away from him and raised his hands to show he wasn't going to hurt her. Slowly, he turned his body as he moved, coming to Daryl's side and facing the two women. Licking his lips, he asked, "You two rug munchers alone?"

Pursing her lips and cocking a brow, Rosita countered, "You two cocksuckers alone?"

Merle chuckled some to himself and then lifted his chin somewhat, "What the hell y'all doin' in our store?"

"Your store? I didn't see see where it said Redneck-R-Us. We were here first..."

"Now see here, that's where you're wrong, darlin'. We were here yesterday...this here is our stash. Best be goin' and findin' your own somewhere else," Merle replied, the smile leaving his face.

Frowning some, Daryl shook his head and then lowered his crossbow some, "Plenty here, numb nuts...ain't nothin' around for miles. Let them get what they need."

Merle shot Daryl a look before he sucked his teeth once more, "You two alone?"

"If we are?" Carol asked cautiously.

Shrugging, Merle caught movement outside the store windows and his body tensed slightly. Daryl saw the same movement and moved to get by the women but the younger of the two pointed her gun at him again, "Unless ya wantin' ta get ate, ya best move."

Daryl pushed past the women followed by Merle who grabbed his gun off the floor and took off just behind him. Heading out the door, both men started taking out the small herd of corpses that had walked up on them while they had been inside.

Following their movements, Rosita and Carol watched as the men began to fight off the dead. Not one to back down from a fight, Rosita glanced at Carol before pulling her knife out and ran out the door, taking out one that was going for the older of the two men from behind. Carol gripped her machete, unsure of how much use she would be but wanting to pull her own weight. She had taken down a few of the corpses but with more practice, she'd be able to handle them the same as Rosita.

When the last of the dead was down, the four looked around at each other before the younger of the two men spoke up, "I'm Daryl...that jackass there's my brother Merle."

"Rosita," Rosita breathed out, squinting in the bright morning sun and then motioning to Carol, "That's Carol"

"Where you girls headin'?" Merle asked as he cleaned off his knife on the shirt of one of the bodies.

"Don't really know," Carol said quickly, and then glanced at Rosita.

Merle didn't miss the look the women gave each other and nodded as he looked at Daryl. Sheathing his knife, he then stood back up fully, eyeing them, "Ain't much around here. Hell, we thought we were the only two alive at this point."

"So did we," Carol replied, still cautious of the two men.

"Y'all heard any news on the radio or anything?" Daryl asked, curious if maybe they might know more of what was going on.

Shaking her head, Rosita shrugged, "Nothing. Just static is all."

"The last reports were telling people to stay put or get to a refugee center if they had too leave their homes," Carol added.

Daryl nodded and glanced at Merle before looking back at the older of the two woman, "We heard similar 'fore we left out to go huntin'. Thought it'd be handled by the time we got back though."

"It's everywhere," Rosita said, shifting her weight from one foot to another. "The military was calling everyone back that was on leave or that just came out of basic. I was trying to get back but they shut everything down."

"You military, taco bender?" Merle asked with a smirk.

Frowning at the name, Rosita then raised her chin slightly, "Army medic."

"We don't have time to be standing around talking," Carol said then before Merle could interject. "We'll just get our things and leave."

The two women walked past them and Daryl's eyes stayed on them as he moved over closer to Merle, "Maybe we should help them."

Frowning, Merle turned to face Daryl, "You goin' soft, baby brother? Those two crazy ass dyke's can take care of themselves for all I'm concerned."

"Or they could run into trouble and then end up dead too." Meeting Merle's eyes he added, "That cabin is plenty big for us and them. Until this shit passes we could at least help each other out."

Merle smirked then and scratched at his stubbled chin, "Or maybe even scratch an itch? Taco Belle there ain't got a bad lookin' ass..."

"Wasn't what I was talkin' 'bout, asswipe." Shaking his head, Daryl headed back inside, leaving Merle where he was standing to go catch up with the women. When he entered he found them heading towards him with the cart they had filled, "We got a cabin not to far from here. It's remote...haven't seen any biters up around there. Place is plenty big if'n y'all need a place ta stay 'til things get back ta normal."

Looking at each other, Carol then looked back at the younger of the two brothers, "What's in it for you guys?"

Daryl shook his head, frowning, "Nothin'. Just being...nice. Ain't too much around these parts. Y'all will find that out pretty quick." Shouldering his crossbow as Merle finally came back inside, Daryl looked at the older women, "We got some fresh meat...fireplace ta cook on...can even have one of the bedrooms if'n ya want."

Carol looked to Rosita and then back at Daryl, "Give us a minute."

Daryl nodded and then backed off, giving them some space to talk privately. Coming to rest next to Merle at one of the checkouts, he took a seat up on the conveyor and pulled out a smoke from his pocket.

"What do you think? Think we can trust them?" Carol asked Rosita in a hushed tone.

Looking over at them, Rosita turned her nose up slightly and then looked back at her, "The younger one seems okay. This brother though is a dog. Reminds me of some of the assholes back home in basic." Putting her hands on her hips, she sighed, "It might not hurt to at least give it a try though. They seem to know how to fight and if we run into more of the dead..."

"Yeah..." Carol breathed out softly, knowing exactly where Rosita was going. Taking in a breath and blowing it out, she whispered, "Okay, so...we go with them. But what if they aren't alone? What if there's more of them? They could be lying..."

"Carol, you and I both know how to fight and take care of ourselves against the living. It's the dead that worries me right now. We can go...follow them to their cabin. And if it looks safe we give it a try, if not...we haul ass."

Carol debated with herself for a few moments longer before she finally nodded in agreement and then pushed the cart over to there Daryl and Merle were waiting. "Okay, we'll go with you."

"'Kay," Daryl said jumping down off the conveyor and heading back towards the aisle he'd been on, "Grab what y'all can and we'll haul it back with us."

"Our car's almost full," Rosita said as she reached over, snagging some gum.

"We got a truck outside. Put what ya need in there if'n ya want," Merle said as he walked away from them. "Jus' remember y'all gonna help unload the shit too."

Rolling her eyes, Rosita then shook her head as she and Carol headed out to empty their cart into the car once more.

* * *

 _ **Reviews are my cookies that keep me writing...so load me up with cookies! CARYL on!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Well, so for the late update, but, with all the rains we had here in SC and now Halloween around the corner, I've been super busy after work everyday. For those of you who don't know, I help run a haunted house, The Reaper's Dungeon. Currently, we are working with young adults from the high school to help them earn there community service hours for various school programs like NJROTC and The National Honor Society. So, please, bare with me until after Halloween and then we'll be back on schedule!**_

 _ **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I wasn't sure what type of response I'd get from this story, but I'm so happy you're liking it so far!**_

 _ **DI**_ _ **SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

 _ **For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic or at FansOfCARYL and also check out my CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new & improved CARYL website as well!**_

 _ **CA**_ _ **RYL ON!**_

* * *

It was a few hours later when they finally pulled up to the cabin in the woods and Carol and Rosita looked at it from inside their car. Not seeing anyone else, they slowly got out, Carol's eyes landing on the two cars under a make-shift awning of sorts. The men emerged from the truck and had already started carrying cases of water inside when she called out to them, "Who's cars are those?"

Daryl stopped, looking over at the lean to and shrugged, "Beats me. They were already here."

Carol watched as he turned back and headed inside, the door remaining open as Merle came back out. Her eyes scanned the area, not seeing anyone else around before she whispered over to Rosita, "See anyone else?"

"No. I think they are alone."

Nodding, they met up at the back of the car and opened it up. Picking up the pillowcases they had filled at the house, Carol whispered, "Keep your guard up...just in case."

"You too," Rosita said softly as they headed for the door.

Daryl came out and stopped when they approached the steps and he offered to take the items from Carol. When she handed them over and thanked him, he nodded, "I'll show y'all where ya can put your stuff for now."

They went inside, Carol and Rosita both looking around and seeing there was no one else. Following a few steps behind Daryl, he pointed out the room they could have and then headed into the kitchen. Placing the make-shift bags onto the small counter, he turned back to them, "It's not much, but...it'll work. If'n y'all want ta keep your food separate we'll clear ya a space."

"Where?" Rosita asked, taking note of the limited cabinets.

Scratching his head, Daryl pointed out back over his shoulder, "Got a shed back there Merle and me were gonna put the extra shit in. Figured we'd get up some type of fence or somethin' later on ta keep the biters out."

"Those car's run?" Carol asked as she looked around some.

"Don't know yet. Just found this place yesterday," he said and then left out, heading back to get more out the truck.

Merle carried in an arm full of canned goods and dropped them onto the small kitchen table, "We can socialize later. Got shit ta get done for now though. Best get ya asses movin'. We carry our own weight 'round here."

Rosita watched Merle leave and then turned to Carol, "Why do I want to slap him so bad?"

Shrugging, Carol smirked and then started for the door, "Don't know. Maybe you have a thing for gorilla's."

"Eww, no." Rosita frowned, turning her nose up, but following her.

* * *

It was early afternoon before both vehicles were unpacked and everything was inside. Merle and Daryl headed out to hunt and check the snares while Rosita and Carol got themselves settled into the room they'd be sharing. The bed was queen size and would give them both enough room to sleep peacefully, if they even were able to.

Carol was still leery of the brothers even though so far they seemed to be telling the truth. She still didn't trust them fully. Placing a knife under her pillow, Carol saw Rosita's smirk and shrugged as she fixed the pillow back, "I'd rather be safe then sorry."

Not knowing a lot about the other woman, Rosita sat down on the bed, "Bad experience?"

"You could say that," Carol said. Taking a seat on her side, Carol sighed, "My ex-husband wasn't the nicest man in the world."

Rosita nodded in understanding and picked at the quilt on the bed, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," Carol said, not wanting an pity. When Rosita looked at her, Carol shook her head, "I should have stopped him a long time ago, but I didn't."

"But you did eventually though," Rosita said softly.

"I did...but it was only after he...he killed our daughter and nearly killed me too." Shaking her head, she lowered her eyes and wiped at her dirty hands, "I didn't know I was strong then. I didn't know I had this strength in me." Looking back at Rosita, Carol met her eyes, "I found it in me after though and I've let it grow."

Rosita gave her a warm smile and reached over, placing her hand onto Carol's and giving it a squeeze, "I saw it when we met." Letting go of her hand, Rosita asked, "I don't mean to pry or anything, but...your hair?"

Carol smiled and ran her hand through her short messy locks, "Yeah, I know. My mom was silver by the time she was in her late thirties. Guess I take after her some."

"You're what? Thirty three...thirty-four?" Rosita asked out of curiosity.

"Try thirty eight," Carol said with a smile and then stood back up. Getting herself out some clean clothes, she turned back to Rosita, "What about you?"

Rosita got up, stretching and then going after her own clothes, "Twenty five."

"I thought so, but wasn't sure," Carol said as she held her clothes against her chest. Glancing at the door, she then looked back at Rosita, "Do you know if there is running water?"

"Don't know," she said as she headed for it and opened it, "Guess we'll find out though. If not, maybe we can use a bottle or two too at least clean up with. I feel and smell gross."

"Me too," Carol chuckled as they headed towards the small bathroom to see if they had water or if they would have to make due with what they had for drinking. 

* * *

Carol laid in bed staring up at the dark ceiling, unable to fall asleep. Rosita laid in the bed on the other side, sleeping soundly and curled up under the thin sheet. Carol glanced over at the other woman, finding her back to her and sighed softly, wishing she could fall asleep herself. Too much was going through her mind though and she couldn't seem to shut it off.

Slipping out of the bed, Carol was careful not to wake the other woman and reached for her t-shirt to put on over the tank top she had worn to bed. As quietly as she could, she opened the door, making sure to close it back behind her and noticed the soft glow from the fireplace in the living room. Unsure if the men were up still or not, Carol hesitantly made her way towards the light.

Finding Daryl sitting on the floor with his back to her cleaning his crossbow, she softly cleared her throat so she wouldn't startle the man.

Having heard one of the bedroom doors open, Daryl continued to clean his bow. The soft steps on the floor told him it was one of the women, he just wasn't sure which one. Glancing back over his shoulder at the sound of a throat being cleared, he found Carol standing there. Eyeing her for a second, he turned back, setting his rag to the side as he began to check the cables and string.

Crossing her arms over her chest and rubbing her left bicep nervously, Carol took a few steps closer, "I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"Nope," Daryl said simply, making an adjustment to the string and then checking it. When she remained behind him, he breathed out, "Ain't gonna bit ya. Can sit down, if'n ya want."

A small smile played at her lips, but she quickly hid it as she walked over to the couch and sat down. He kept working on is bow and Carol couldn't help watching what he was doing. It was apparent he knew the weapon well, probably having hunted with it even before the dead had risen. Without even realizing it, her eyes moved to his hands and then his tanned muscular arms. She could tell they weren't that way from lifting weights. No, he got them from hard work out in the sun. It was all natural.

Watching him for a moment longer, she then asked softly so not to wake anyone else in the cabin, "Was it hard to learn?" When he gave her a confused look, she then pointed to his crossbow, "Learning to shoot it...was it hard?"

When she explained what she was asking about, Daryl shook his head slightly and then picked up his rag again, "Nah...wasn't too hard. Started out on a compound bow first." Wiping off the split limbs, he then glanced at her for a second before looking back down, "Thought you'd be asleep."

Taking in a breath, Carol shook her head and ran a hand over her head, "I tried. Couldn't fall asleep." Sitting back slightly and pulling her legs up under her Indian style, she shrugged, "Hard to sleep knowing those...things, are out there."

"Safe in here," Daryl said, finishing and getting up off the floor. Setting his bow near the door so he would be able to get to it quick if need be, he then walked over to the front window, looking out through the boards they'd used to secure them with, "There a bunch of dumb dead bastards anyway. Doubt they can open doors and shit."

"How long do you think this place will be safe though?" she asked, having wondered that question since she had first seen the cabin.

Daryl pondered the question for a moment before moving from the window and shrugging, "Don't know. Long as we need, I guess. Hard ta say."

Carol nodded in understanding. No one really know how long anything would be safe anymore. Hell, the world as they knew it was no longer safe to be out in. Looking around the room some, she then looked back at him as he picked up his drink bottle. He lifted it to his lips and Carol turned her head, looking away and not wanting to blatantly stare at the man.

Merle's snoring filtered out the other bedroom and through to the living room. Carol smirked, trying not to laugh and Daryl shook his head, grumbling, "Fucker needs a damn muzzle."

Merle's snores got louder before they heard a loud snort come from his room and then the house feel silent again, except for the occasional popping from the fire. Daryl walked around to each window between the living room and kitchen, looking out and checking the area around the cabin. When he was satisfied there wasn't anything out there, he took his seat back on the floor in front of the fireplace.

Carol had watched him as he made his rounds. She noticed how he moved, his steps barely there as he moved through the cabin. She also took note of the way he would barely move the curtain to look out through the boards. He was careful, cautious. Once he returned and took his seat on the floor, she leaned back on the couch some, her curiosity about the man getting the better of her, "What did you do before all this happened?"

"Does it matter?" he shrugged, leaning forward and grabbing the poker to stoke the fire some.

"No, it doesn't. Just thought it would be nice to know something about the people under this roof being we're all strangers," she said softly.

Daryl chewed his lip a few seconds as he thought about what she said. They were all strangers and if they were gonna be living together at least until things got better, then they did need to be able to trust one another. And trust came from being honest.

"Merle drove a wrecker...I worked in the garage," he finally said, breaking the silence between them. "Was gonna try ta start our own garage...fixin' bikes and old cars."

Carol nodded as she listened, and raised her brow when he was finished, "Old as in...sixties mustangs and all?"

"Yep," he breathed out, setting the poker back.

Carol barely smiled, thinking back to some of the old cars she'd ridden with her dad in when she was younger. He had owned an antique store when she was a child but had sold it after her mother had found out she had cancer. But for many years, she had watched her dad take in classic cars, some nothing but a bucket of rusted bolts and turn around and sell them to collectors.

Smiling some at the memory, she breathed out, "My dad loved the older cars. His favorite was the fifty-nine Ford Fairlane Galaxy five hundred. He had a guy trade him one for a tractor he had...fixed it up, got it running again. He drove it to work everyday for almost ten years."

She had caught Daryl's attention and he was looking over at her as she talked. When she stared off with a slight smile on her lips, he said softly, "Sounds like your dad had good taste in cars."

"He did," Carol said and then looked back over at Daryl. "Do you think we'll really be safe here? I know Duluth was overrun with the dead, when I left there. Rosita was the first live person I seen in over a week or so."

Daryl looked around the room some, nodding slightly, "Think it's a good place. A little small, but it'll do for now. Figure, if'n we're alive there's gotta be others. Someone workin' on gettin' this shit fixed. You know what caused it?"

Carol shook her head, raising her brow, "No. All the news was saying was it was a virus...a flu. No one knew what was causing the dead to come back as those _things,_ just that they were." Looking down at her hands in her lap, she sighed, "They had evacuation camps set up in Atlanta, but..."

"But ya get sick people in there turnin'...things go ta shit quick," he finished for her.

"Yeah." Looking back up at him, she added, "My neighbors tried to get me to go with them there, but I couldn't. It didn't feel right, ya know? At night...I'd hear machine gun fire...panicked screams, yelling. Then the screams would just...they'd be gone, but I'd still here the occasional gun fire. See the glow of blue and red flashing lights either down the street or a street over from mine. Then one night...nothing. Just, darkness and nothing else. It was like everyone was gone."

Daryl sat listening, one leg pulled up with is elbow resting on it as his fingers played with his goatee. He hadn't seen the fall of any town and cities or people fleeing for someplace safe. No, he and Merle had taken refuge in the woods when things had started going downhill. But the aftermath was at their doorstep still and could be for a long time.

Licking his lips, he sighed, "We'd been hearin' all the reports...on the TV and radio. Didn't really think too much of it." Taking in a breath, he then continued, "Merle had the day off, but I had ta work. Our boss closed up early and I called Merle. He wanted me ta check on our uncle...make sure he was okay and bring him ta our place."

Daryl's eyes dropped as did his hand and he sighed, "Found him in his garage...only he'd turned inta one of them things...came after me. He had a gun sittin' on the table...and I shot him." Raising his eyes back to her, he figured he would find her repulsed by what he did, only, he found understanding instead. "After that...I went home, told Merle and we headed for the woods. Been there 'til yesterday when we found this place."

Carol swallowed, her fingers picking at the hem of her shirt, "I broke into my neighbors house looking for food or anything I could use. When I was going back home, one of them came at me. I...I killed her." Raising her eyes and meeting his, she sighed, "I didn't know what else to do."

"Gotta kill 'em, otherwise, they'll kill you," he said softly. Untying his shoes and taking them off, he then spoke again, "Ya know how ta use that machete ya been carryin'?"

A small smile played at her lips and she shook her head, "Not really. My self defense classes hadn't gotten to how to defend yourself against the dead yet."

Daryl gave her a small smile before nodding in understanding and then stretching out his legs on the floor, "If'n ya want, I can teach ya a few things. Gonna need it if we get any of them up here."

Carol nodded, releasing a breath, "It might be wise. We might also want to have a back up plan...you know, in case something happens here, like if we get separated." When he nodded, she then raised her brow, "Might also be a good idea to keep the vehicles stocked in case we have to leave in a hurry too."

"Weapons and food?" he asked, making sure he was understanding.

"Yeah...that and water. Maybe a change of clothes for each of us. Best to be prepared then caught without anything."

"Yeah, ya right." Chewing on his lip, he laid down on the floor, looking up at the ceiling of the cabin. He heard her moving on the couch and looked over to see her getting up. She went to the window, looking out the same one as he had earlier. His eyes traveled over her body from behind and he licked his dry lips. His eyes landed on her ass and he felt himself start to harden. Swallowing, he cleared his throat and sat up, pulling his legs up and resting his arms on his knees, "Best get ya some sleep. Gonna be a long day tomorrow."

Turning back to him, Carol nodded and took a few steps back towards the room she was sharing. Stopping and looking down at him, she whispered softly, "You get some rest too, Daryl."

He nodded silently as she bid him goodnight and watched as she disappeared from his view. When he heard the room door close, he fell back on the floor once more and let out a deep breath. Reaching down with his right hand, he adjusted his semi hard cock and murmured to himself, "Ain't gonna get no rest thinkin' 'bout her ass."

* * *

 _ **Reviews are my cookies that keep me writing...so load me up with cookies! CARYL on!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ok, well...I hadn't meant for it to be this long on posting and I apologize to all of you. Unfortunately, I somehow lost 90% of what I had already written and had saved and have not been able to auto-recover it. So, I'm having to re-write everything again, so please bare with me. I guess this might allow me to change a few things I wasn't happy with and add a few things I wanted to.**_

 _ **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I wasn't sure what type of response I'd get from this story, but I'm so happy you're liking it so far!**_

 _ **DI**_ _ **SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

 _ **For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic or at FansOfCARYL and also check out my CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new & improved CARYL website as well!**_

 _ **CA**_ _ **RYL ON!**_

* * *

Two weeks had passed and in that time they still had not seen any of the dead up at the cabin. Everyday the four would head out and into the small town scavenging for any supplies they found that might need or could eventually use. At the same time, Daryl and Merle worked with the women on how to take down the dead. Several house's they found still had the former owners trapped inside and they were able to practice there hand to hand skills in taking them out with knives to clear the houses.

Practice with the guns though was done even further out so they wouldn't attract attention near the cabin or town. Rosita had proven her skills with a firearm early on, and Carol was proving to be a quick learner too. Most of the time they used old bottles for targets, but occasionally they would encounter the dead and take the opportunity to hone in their new skills.

When they weren't practicing with the weapons, they were busy trying to make the area around the cabin even safer for them. Merle had suggested making it into a type of fortress for them with some type of wall to keep out unwanted guests. Daryl and Merle took down trees from outside the area they had marked off for themselves, stripping them of their branches and getting the wall up. While they worked on the wall, Carol and Rosita had sectioned off an area to the left of the cabin for a garden and worked to get it going. It was backbreaking work for them all, but they were determined to survive.

At night, they would eat and discuses what needed to be done the next day or decide where they would head out to. Sometimes they would sit around and play cards or clean weapons or read before heading to bed. They had taken up doing watch in shifts at night as well. Until the walls were up, they all felt there needed to be someone up incase trouble came their way.

Carol sat next to the front window, gazing out through the slats of wood into the darkened yard. It was her turn for first watch, something she found she rather liked. The house was quiet except for Merle's snores that seemed to travel out his room whenever the man was sleeping. Daryl had moved from the living room up into the small attic area he had cleared out for himself but also gave him a view further out of their area threw the small window up there. But at night when Carol had watch, he would make his way down and sit with her, keeping her company for at least part of her watch.

Tonight was no different.

Hearing him coming down the small attic ladder, Carol looked over, giving him a small smile as he made it to the bottom and came towards her. Holding out a bottle of water to him, he took it from her and Carol looked back out the window, "Moon's out pretty good tonight."

Taking a drink, Daryl nodded and then recapped the bottle, "Yeah, was shinning in the window up there." Going over and plopping down on the couch, he breathed out, "It'll at least make it easier ta see shit out there tonight."

A small smile formed on her lips as she continued to look out and asked softly, "Are you and Merle still going out hunting in the morning?"

"Yeah, need the meat," he said, his voice soft and raspy. Leaning back and using his arm as a pillow behind his head, he sighed, "Me and Merle was talkin' 'bout maybe headin' inta town tomorrow. Wall's gonna take longer then we figured. Was thinkin of snaggin' some gates...maybe even some chain link."

Carol turned towards him fully being he had her full attention now. Raising her brow, she tilted her head slightly, "Want me and Rosita to tag along? Might be quicker with the four of us."

"That's what I was thinkin'." Daryl sat his water down on the floor beside the couch and sighed, "Figured driveway gates and maybe the two from the back of that garage might be sturdy enough."

Carol nodded, knowing which ones he was talking about and added, "Might be a good idea to also grab a few livestock gates too. Like the one on the way up here. There is bound to be more around."

Daryl nodded silently in agreement. Taking in a deep breath, he then spoke again, "Garden looks like it's comin' along. Need anything for it?"

"Maybe some more seeds?" Carol asked with a shrug. Frowning some, she shook her head, "I don't know. I've never really had a garden before, at least not like this. I'm not too sure what we might need for it later."

Daryl's eyes stayed on the women across from him as she talked. There were several times he found himself starring at her over the past two weeks. Even Merle had caught him a few times and had given him grief over it in the form of taunts and teasing. Sometimes at night he would lay awake, thinking about the silver haired woman. Her lips...her smile...and especially her eyes. He could get lost in them if he allowed himself. As soon as his mind would wonder to her when he was alone, other parts of his body woke up fully. There were many night's that he would rub one out thinking about what it would be like to hold her, run his hand's over her soft skin, worship her body with his. But it was when he thought about what it would be like to taste her that always seemed to push him over the edge.

She had turned back to the window when he finally pulled himself from the daze he was in. Blinking several times, he then took in a deep breath and reached down for the bottle of water when he noticed her body stiffen. She was still looking out the window, but she shifted to get a better look.

Peering out, Carol saw some movement in the woods near the garage and she strained her eyes to see better. When a lone figure came stumbling out, she stood suddenly, but kept her voice low, "Someone's out there."

Daryl was up instantly and beside her, looking out through the slats beside her. Seeing it was one of the dead, he frowned and then moved towards the door, collecting his crossbow from beside it, "I'll get it."

Carol moved with him, her own gun tucked into the front of her pants and getting her knife from where she had it sitting on the end table, "I'm going with you."

Daryl wasn't about to argue with her. Unlocking the door, he went out first, his crossbow up and aimed at the dead man stumbling around and now coming towards the house. Hearing her on his heels, he squeezed the trigger, sending the bolt flying and imbedding itself into the creatures skull. It went down instantly and Daryl's eyes roamed, making sure there were no others around. Pulling the bolt from it's head, he reload as Carol kept watch for him.

"I wonder where he came from?" Carol whispered as she looked around.

"No tellin'," Daryl replied as he pushed it with his foot to make sure it wouldn't be getting back up. "Thought we'd gotten them all down in town."

"Me too." With her eyes adjusted to the darkness outside, Carol looked back to him, "Maybe we should walk the perimeter...just to be sure he didn't bring friends."

"Good idea," Daryl nodded and then glanced back at the house. Seeing she had closed the door behind her, Daryl then took the lead, heading in the direction the dead man had come from. Carol stayed back a step and to his right, her knife's blade glistening when the moonlight would catch it.

Daryl had learned the woods around them in the weeks they had been there and was able to easily navigate them. They circled the area twice before heading back towards the cabin. They hadn't spotted any more dead, but that didn't mean they weren't out there.

Carol picked up her pace, passing Daryl and heading out back behind the cabin. Narrowing his eyes and wondering where she was off to, he followed her out back to the shed where they stored some of their excess supplies. She went inside and lit the small lantern they kept in there and he closed the door behind them.

When she set her knife on the small work bench and got two bottles of Gatorade, he smirked, "Ya know, we still got some of that inside."

"I know," she smiled as she handed him one and then leaned back against the workbench. "I just wasn't ready to head back inside yet. Feels good out here."

Daryl took the one she offered him and nodded in agreement. Setting his crossbow within reach, he opened his and took a long drink of the blue liquid. When he lowered his head, he found her watching him and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Her eyes continued to stay on him, but he saw something different in them as well. Licking his lips, he then asked, "What?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?" she asked, her hand slowly unscrewing the top off her bottle.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders and shifted slightly under her gaze, "Reckon ya can."

Glancing down as she opened the bottle, she then looked back over at him, "You and Merle never said if you'd been married or had girlfriends when all this started. I wondered if there had been anyone?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah...didn't ever have time ta date. Merle though...he'd hit the bars and usually would bring someone home for a few hours." Taking another drink of his, he then added, "Hell, I'm surprised there ain't a bunch of 'lil Merle's runnin' round."

Carol snicked at his comment and sighed, "Yeah...he's rather..."

"Horny," Daryl said, shaking his head. Looking back at her, he nodded to her, "What 'bout you?"

Taking in a deep breath, she sighed, "I was married once...a long time ago. He's probably rotting away in some prison cell as we speak. At least, I hope he is still." Looking back down at her bottle, she licked her lips, "He killed our daughter...and tried to kill me."

Silence greeted her back and she lifted her eyes to him, seeing the concerned look he had, but she didn't see pity. She saw understanding in his blue eyes instead. "After the trial...and the divorce, I changed. Took control of my life. I did date on occasion once I got things worked out, but it was never anything serious."

Walking over to the small workbench, he pushed aside what was on it and then hopped up, taking a seat there. Pulling a smoke from the pack in his shirt pocket, he lit it and then breathed out slowly, "That why you took them self defense classes...cause of your husband?"

"Yeah," she said softly, turning to face him. Taking in a deep breath, she shrugged her shoulders, "I had...no...I needed to learn how to take care of myself."

Eyeing her for a moment, Daryl then nodded his head and took another drag, breathing out softly, "It worked."

Carol tilted her head slightly at him, a hint of a smile playing at her lips, "You think so?"

Nodding his head, he looked her in the eyes, "Yeah. Proved that the first day. Takin' on Merle like that. Took some balls."

Carol chuckled softly, shaking her head, "I was scared then. I thought..." Adverting her eyes, she licked her lips, "I guess I thought y'all were gonna try to hurt us."

"Nah...wouldn't have let him." Flicking ashes onto the floor, he then looked around the shed some, "'Sides, I think you're the first woman that's stood up ta him like that."

"Really?"

Nodding, he smirked, "Fucker needed it done. Get's too cocky sometimes."

Lifting her chin slightly, she smirked, "What about you?"

Shaking his head, Daryl looked her up and down, "Nah. I don't need no haircut."

Carol let out a laugh, both smiling at his comment. They held each others gaze for a moment longer before she blurted out without thinking about, "Awe, scared of taking on a female, Daryl?"

"Pfft..." Daryl huffed, jumping down off the bench and walking over to the tall shelf unit. Grabbing a package of cookies, he tore them open, "Ain't scared of shit...least of all a woman."

Raising her brow, Carol silently moved over behind him, looking around his shoulder before reaching around him and plucking a cookie from him. When he turned around, she smirked, taking a small bit and cocked a brow, "Then give it a try. I promise...no weapons or low blow hits."

Daryl scoffed, shaking his head and giving her a second look, "Ya crazy, lady."

"Maybe," she shrugged. Finishing off her cookie, she wiped off her fingers on her jeans, but looked up at him, "Besides, I need the practice."

Popping a whole cookie in his mouth, he chewed it as he watched her and then nodded behind her, "More room over there."

He kept his eyes on her as she turned and set the package aside before he rushed her from behind, his arms going around her and pinning hers to her sides. Narrowing his eyes, he whispered close to her ear, "Now whatcha gonna do?"

Carol gasped as his arms came around her suddenly and unexpected. She wasn't really sure he would test her like the way he was, but she had done this in class before with her trainer. A mischievous smile formed on her lips and she purred, "I'm gonna get away..."

Before Daryl could say anything, the heel of her foot came down hard on his toes, causing him to cuss and his grip loosened around her. She turned in his arms suddenly, her right knee coming up and just barely pushing up into his groin to get a point across as to her intentions. He took in a sudden breath at the contact and she smirked as she pulled her arms in closer to her and then suddenly pushed out, opening them and breaking his hold around her.

Taking a step back, her eyes stayed on him, anticipating his next move, "Normally, you'd be holding you nuts right about now."

"They teach ya to use your head too?" he asked, starting to circle her some.

"I always use my head."

Shaking his, he breathed out, "Nah...not like that. Someone gets ya and ya can't get out, use ya head ta bust there nose. Don't matter which way your facin' them."

Carol thought about it for a moment and then nodded, "Okay."

"Here." Coming back over to her, he motioned for her to turn her back to him and his arms went back around her again. Tightening them and lifting her slightly off the floor so she couldn't step on his foot again, he breathed out next to her ear. "Someone get's ya like this, throw ya head back hard. Don't be afraid ta break there shit. It'll gett'em off ya and give ya a chance ta run or get a weapon."

Carol nodded in understanding and then slowly brought her head back to test what he said. Seeing it could work to her advantage, she then turned her head slightly to see him as he lowered her back down. When her feet hit the floor, her leg went around his, her butt pushing back into him and in one movement she had him falling.

Daryl didn't know what happened, his leg suddenly going out from under him and his ass hitting the floor hard as his upper body went back. The back of his head hit the side of one of the workbench legs and he groaned in pain as his hand flew up to the spot.

Carol covered her mouth in shock, her heart racing at what she had done. Goin down onto her knees at his side as he sat up slowly, she moved his hand to check his head, "Oh my God...I'm so sorry, Daryl. I...I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

Flinching as she touched the tender spot where he'd hit, he cut his eyes at her and then scoffed, "What the fuck was that shit for?"

"I thought there was plenty of room," she said softly, checking his head. Seeing no blood but a small lump starting, she sighed, frowning, "I really am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just thought, well..."

"What?"

"It was something I learned in class...thought I'd see if I could do it."

Side eyeing her, Daryl then shook his head slightly and breathed out softly, "Shit worked."

A small smirk played at Carol's lip's as she fought to remain composed. Her fingers gently played in his hair around the lump that was forming and she sighed, "Maybe I should warn you next time, huh?"

"Nah...I'd be expectin' it and would be able to block ya." The feeling of her fingers in his hair seemed to relax Daryl some. Normally, he'd push anyone away that tried to touch him without him wanting it. But Carol for some reason was different. He wanted her to touch him.

Licking his lips, Daryl picked at his thumb nail before looking at her again, "We can practice again tomorrow sometime. Keep it up, everyday and you'll be really good."

Staring into his blue eyes, Carol suddenly found herself lost in them. Without thinking about what she was doing, her body leaned closer and her lips went to his. It only lasted a few seconds before Carol realized what she had done and began to pull back. His left hand came up to her neck, holding her in place as his lips began to move against hers. Carol's heart pounded against her chest, feeling as if it would jump out her body.

Daryl's lips parted, his tongue teasing her until she opened up to him. He deepened the kiss, slipping his hand through her hair and gripping the strands gently. He took her opened invitation, challenging her to meet his tongue in a duel for dominance. The taste of her was addicting and as the kiss evolved into something sensual, Daryl could feel the stirrings of his arousal, propelling him further.

Moaning softly into the kiss, Carol held onto him as he turned her slightly and laid her down on the floor. Their tongues explored the others mouth, tasting and learning each other. The need for air became too great and Carol pulled back slightly as he peppered kissed down her chin and to her neck. A small smile formed and she breathed out softly, "Daryl...not out here."

Slowly coming back to his senses, he reluctantly pried himself off of her, pulling her up with him. Smiling lightly, he chuckled softly, the evidence of her blushing making his heart run wildly, "I'm officially addicted."

"So am I," she whispered back, looking into his eyes. Leaning back to him, she gave him another soft kiss and whispered against his lips, "I think we should take this inside where it's safer."

"Yeah," he answered breathlessly. With her in such close proximity, he struggled to maintain his control, his eyes focusing on her now swollen lips. When she bit her lips innocently, he groaned and shook his head, "Merle will be up soon ta take next watch."

Carol smirked slightly and then got up off the floor. Watching as he did the same, she began to collect her things, "Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll sleep a bit longer."

Catching her eye, he smirked and nodded before moving to the door. Glancing back at her, he then slowly cracked the door open, peering out into the darkness to make sure nothing was out there. Seeing nothing, he slipped out, waiting for her to follow and then both headed towards the house.

Coming around to the front, Daryl saw Merle standing on the porch, lit cigarette in hand and nodded to him in greeting.

Taking a long drag, Merle watched as the two of them came up the steps, "Where you two been off hidin'?"

"One of them things was out here. Daryl took care of it, but we decided to make sure no more were with it," Carol said stopping at the top of the steps.

"Yeah, saw the body," Merle drawled out and then looked over at Daryl. "Once the sun's up we might better track where the bastard came from for we go huntin'...make sure there ain't no more headin' this way."

Daryl nodded, shouldering his crossbow, "Alright. You got this?"

"Yep. Get some rest."

Daryl and Carol headed inside in cabin, closing the door behind them. Daryl set his bow near the door and noticed Carol standing there. Glancing around, he went over to her, keeping his voice low, "Best get some rest."

Carol glanced at the door and then back up at him, whispering, "Raincheck?"

Licking is lips, he nodded, "For now. Merle will probably hunker down up here 'til mornin'."

Carol gave him a small smile and then placed her hand onto his arm, "Get some rest too." With that, she gave his arm a slight squeeze and parted ways, heading back to the room she shared with Rosita.

* * *

 _ **Reviews are my cookies that keep me writing...so load me up with cookies! CARYL on!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hope everyone had a good Christmas. Mine was good...got to spend alot of time with my family and even do some writing, lol. Yes, I know my updates are slow and I apologize to you for that. I'm still trying to make up for all the material I lost. Here is another chapter. This TWD marathon they have going on now has me in a great writing mood.**_

 _ **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I wasn't sure what type of response I'd get from this story, but I'm so happy you're liking it so far!**_

 _ **DI**_ _ **SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

 _ **For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic or at FansOfCARYL and also check out my CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new & improved CARYL website as well!**_

 _ **CA**_ _ **RYL ON!**_

* * *

Daryl reached out, pulling the end of the long livestock gate from the back of the pick-up as Merle pushed from the other end. They had spent the previous day gathering as many as they could find along with chain link and hauling it all back after the men had returned from hunting. They had found just enough to give them a good start on what would eventually be a long wall around the cabin.

Rosita and Carol were busy, hacking off the ends of thick, study branches that could be used as spiked barriers. Rosita had come up with the idea when she and Merle had been brainstorming ideas while out on the run. If anything, it would at least slow down any approaching dead ones until they could be properly taken down.

Merle jumped down off the tailgate and helped Daryl set the gate into place. Securing it into place with rope, they tied the end to the tree they had it set up against. The other end came up almost three foot too short in reaching the opposite tree so Merle got the post hole diggers and started making another hole to place a support pole.

Glancing over to where Carol and Rosita were, Daryl then got the ax and moved over to the pile of down trees they had cleared. Chopping at one of them, he breathed out, "Should have went looking for a buildin' supply or somethin'. Shit's gonna take forever ta get done."

"Quit ya bitchin', baby brother. We'd have ta head into a bigger town for that shit. Bigger town means more of them dead. Don't know 'bout you, but..." Getting the hole as deep as he wanted it, Merle went for a pole, "I'd rather keep my ass in one piece."

"Maybe there'd be more...but there'd also be more supplies too." Helping Merle get the pole into the ground, he then moved back to cutting another, "'Sides, we'd be able to see if it's gotten better out there."

Packing dirt back around the pole, Merle stopped what he was doing to look at Daryl, "I think if'n it was any better out there we'd have seen it in town." Starting to pack in more dirt, he shook his head, "Nah...shit ain't no better."

Watching his brother for a moment, Daryl then went back to chopping at the tree, "Should still hit a bigger town. Ain't hardly got shit for medicine's...maybe find some more gas..."

"And maybe die tryin' ta find all that," Merle growled out. Getting the ground packed tight around the pole, Merle went for another gate, "It's a suicide mission, boy...ain't worth even tryin'."

"What isn't?" Rosita asked as she walked over, two bottles of water in hand. Giving each of them one, she raised a brow, waiting for an answer.

Taking a long drink, Merle then breathed out, "Darlena here wants ta go find a bigger town...look for more supplies and gas. Not interested in the fact his ass could die out there."

Rosita's eyes went to Daryl and then back to Merle before she looked at the fence they were working on and the slow progress they were making, "I hate to say it, Merle...but Daryl might be right. If we plan to stay here and get a fence up around this whole area..."

"Now look here girlie..."

"No. And didn't your mamma ever teach you any manners? Don't interrupt me when I'm talking." Giving him a pointed look, she cocked a brow and then continued, "It might do us all good to scavenge out further. Daryl's right...we need more supplies and we might just find something better to make this fence with."

Merle blew out a breath and snatched up the post hole digger again, going to the next area where another post would need to be placed, "Then go on...get your ass killed then. My ass is stayin' right here." Turning back and pointing at them both, he narrowed his eyes, "But I can betcha you'll come back either dead or empty handed."

Daryl rolled his eyes and noticed movement out the corner of his eye. Glancing over, he saw Carol heading inside the cabin and then looked back towards his brother who was starting another hole, "Quit bein' a jackass, Merle. Ain't gonna get ourselves killed or nothin'. Quick in and out...just like in town. If it's overrun we'll find somethin' small close by."

"Don't..."

The sound of an engine revving up the road cut Merle off and the three of them turned, looking. A large army truck followed by two military jeeps crept up the road, stopping close to their own vehicles. Daryl went for his crossbow which was propped up against the tree closet to him and Merle and Rosita both pulled their guns.

Watching as men in army fatigues began to spill out the back of the truck and the two jeeps, Merle kept his voice low so only they could hear him, "Let me handle this shit."

Major Tron Singleton climbed out the passenger side of the truck and looked around the area before coming around the front of the vehicle. Seeing the three civilians as they pulled in, he noticed they hadn't moved, but were now armed. His own men had the three trained in their sights, ready incase they needed to take action. Narrowing his eyes at them, he lifted his chin, "You can lower those weapons, right now, folks."

"Why should we?" Merle called out, his eyes staying on the man. "Ain't no reason for y'all ta be up here."

"I beg to differ, sir. Lower your weapons or we will be forced to fire," Major Singleton said, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face.

Rosita glanced at Merle and whispered, "We need to do as they say, Merle. They ain't shittin' with us. I know all branches that were dispatched out were using extreme force when they needed."

Sucking his teeth, Merle then lowered his gun, Daryl doing the same with his crossbow before he called out, "We under arrest or somethin'?"

His men held firm as the Major took a couple steps closer and then stopped, "No, sir. But we will be commandeering this cabin and all others in this area. We need for you get get your belongings and vacate the area. There are evacuation facilities..."

"That have been overrun by the dead. You're crazy if'n ya think you're takin' our place here."

Carol heard voices coming from outside and moved over to the window looking out. Seeing three vehicles and almost a dozen men in military fatigues, she watched silently, gripping her knife. She could hear almost everything that was being said and moved quickly back and went to Merle's room where they stored the extra guns. Getting the rifle she'd been practicing with and two 9 mil's, she then headed back down the hallway and went up the ladder to the attic where Daryl slept.

Taking up her position at the window, she carefully opened it just enough to get the end of the rifle out and for her to be able to take up a higher vantage point incase anything happened. Watching for a few seconds, she then lined up her sights with the man that seemed to be in charge.

Narrowing her eyes, Rosita tilted her head slightly at the man standing before them, "Shouldn't you and your men be in Atlanta or one of the other bigger cities helping out? There is no one left out in these parts except for us."

"Atlanta has been compromised, young lady." Looking at the two men, he then added, "We've been ordered to set up in this area...and that's exactly what we plan on doing. Now you folks can either go peacefully, or I will order my men to forcefully remove you any way they see fit."

Daryl glanced at his brother to see what he was going to do, but couldn't read him. His expression was harder then a rock. They were being backed against a wall, one that Merle usually came out swinging at.

Pursing his lips after a few minutes, Merle then nodded to the man, "If'n we go...then we're takin' our shit with us...everything. You fuckers ain't gettin' what's ours."

Chuckling, Singleton crossed his arms over his chest, "Trust me...you ain't got shit we want." His eyes then traveled over Rosita and he licked his lips as he looked her over, "Unless you wanna trade up your woman here."

Merle's hand went out, pushing Rosita back behind him and Daryl, "Touch her and I'll fuckin' slice ya ear ta ear."

Singleton laughed harder, shaking his head and then looking to his left at some of his men, "Surround the place and set up a perimeter." When another one of the men approached him and whispered in his ear, Singleton nodded silently before whispering back, "Get a bead on the threat and let me know."

Daryl watched as two of the men gathered there packs and headed off into the woods. Narrowing his eyes, he casually glanced up at the window, having seen Carol take up a position up there. He couldn't see her, but could barely see the end of the rifle aimed in the direction the two men had taken off in.

Nudging Merle with his elbow, he whispered, "Carol's upstairs...need ta get her and our shit and get the fuck out of here. I don't trust these guys."

Merle barely nodded and then took a couple steps forward, "We'll leave...on two conditions."

Singleton crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing the man and lifting his chin slightly, "And what might that be?"

"One...you give us time ta get our shit together and loaded up. Two...you give us some gas for all four of our rides. We ain't leavin' them behind."

Daryl frowned slightly, not sure what Merle was doing. He remained quiet though, hoping his brother knew what the hell he was doing.

Pursing his lips, Singleton thought about it for a moment and then called out,"Kleinkauf..." When one of the men approached him, Singleton spoke again, but his eyes remained on Merle, "Gather up these folks some gas for there vehicles."

"Yes, sir."

Merle nodded to the man and then turned to Daryl and reached for Rosita's elbow, "Let's get our shit together and get the fuck outta here."

The three headed inside, closing the door behind them. Heading for the ladder, Daryl quickly climbed it and then went over to the window Carol was at. Kneeling down beside her, his eyes scanned the woods below, "Need ta get downstairs and get our shit together. Gonna head out, find somewhere else ta hole up."

"We can take them out, Daryl. They have no right..."

"Nah...too much manpower down there. Ain't worth riskin' our lives over." When she sighed, he looked at her, softening his voice, "We'll find somethin' else...somethin' better. We just need ta move on."

Meeting his eyes, Carol barely nodded and then pulled the rifle back in. Letting him take it, she whispered, "We have too much to take with us."

"Gonna take all four vehicles...load'em up as much as we can." Standing, she did the same and they moved away from the window, "Go on down. Merle and Rosita are down there. I'm just gonna grab what little I got up here and I'll be down shortly."

Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, Carol looked around the small space and then back to him, "Bring your sheets and pillow. We can use the bedding to conceal the guns at least."

Nodding in agreement, he watched as she headed down and then looked back towards the window. He wasn't sure where they might end up, but he would make sure, wherever it was, it was safe for them. Someplace they could stay and not worry about it being taken from them again.

* * *

 _ **Reviews are my cookies that keep me writing...so load me up with cookies! CARYL on!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Here is a little something for you wonderful CARYLers! It's not much, but...hope this gets the imagination running, lol. Besides, you know how much I love to torture you guys!**_

 _ **OH...btw...I'm in the processing of moving my family into a bigger home, so I might be off the grid next weekend moving.**_

 _ **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I wasn't sure what type of response I'd get from this story, but I'm so happy you're liking it so far!**_

 _ **DI**_ _ **SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

 _ **For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic or at FansOfCARYL and also check out my CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new & improved CARYL website as well!**_

 _ **CA**_ _ **RYL ON!**_

* * *

It took the group several hours to load up the vehicles with everything they could fit. All the guns had been wrapped up in sheets and blankets before being taken out to Daryl's truck and loaded into the back alongside Merle's motorcycle. They didn't want the group of soldiers to know what they had. They needed it all to help protect themselves. The food, water and medical supplies were also split up evenly between three of the vehicles. Once everything was loaded up, they headed out.

Getting down into the little town, they stopped and pulled out the map. They had no clue as to where they were going or even which way they should head.

Spreading the paper out onto the hood of the car Rosita was driving, the four of them looked it over. Pointing to an area, Merle pursed his lips before speaking.

"Ain't gonna be nothin' around this area here. Nothin' good for keepin' our asses alive anyways...just a bunch of farms and shit."

"Farms have livestock though...and fences," Rosita said, cocking a brow at him.

"It's also ringin' the dinner bell for the biters too, taco bell. Best bet might be ta head up into the mountains. Be colder in the winter, but we'd be able ta get up high, be able ta see them comin'," Merle said and then looked around at them.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Carol sighed, "Higher up we go, the more remote and less chance of seeing any dead."

"Just harder ta find someplace safe ta hold up...that and findin' supplies," Daryl added before biting at his thumb.

"But if we did, we could grow food like we were gonna do at the cabin," Carol said looking over at him.

Merle nodded silently before looking at his brother, "Huntin' might be better too. Gonna be more deer up in the mountains then down here. Won't have ta worry 'bout starvin' any."

Looking back down at the map, Rosita frowned some, "So, where do we head then? Any mountains around here high enough for what we want?"

"Nope," Merle said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Blowing the smoke away from them, he pointed down at the map again, "Where we want to head ain't here in Georgia. Need ta head up inta the north part of South Carolina or even North Carolina. It'll be colder then a witches tit in winter, but...might be better for us."

Thinking for a minute, Daryl then looked to his older brother, "Got a place in mind?"

Nodding, Merle took a drag and breathed out, "Yep...sure do, lil' brother. Remember when me and Cliff took off huntin' a couple years back?" he asked and then looked at him. When Daryl nodded, he then continued, "Was up around Brevard and then up around Gerton. His uncle had a place there...fenced, secluded. Way up in those mountains. If'n we can make it there, we'd have a chance."

"We'd have ta take a lot of back roads. Most of the highways gonna be jammed up," Daryl said and then sighed, "How long ya think it'll take ta get there?"

"Before...it was around nine hours. Now...a day or two maybe. We can siphon gas when we need to from other vehicles...and pick up what we find along the way." Looking at them, he then looked down the road, "If'n we're gonna do this though, we need ta get on the road. Drive 'til dark and then find some place ta stop for the night."

Carol and Rosita looked at each other and then back at the men. "Let's get going then," Carol said, her eyes gravitating to Daryl. Merle grabbed the map and headed towards the small pick-up he was driving and Rosita went to get herself a water for the ride. Closing the distance between them, she whispered, "You think this is a good idea?"

Shrugging, Daryl sighed, "Don't know. Better then hangin' 'round here with those army guys lurkin' around."

Raising her brow, she gave him a small smile, "You seem tougher then them." When he blushed slightly, her smile grew, "Be sure to get yourself something to drink for the trip, cowboy."

Shaking his head at her, he watched as she walked off towards the car she was driving and then headed for his truck.

Watching from the rooftop of one of the abandoned stores through the binoculars, the shadowed figure lowered them from his eyes and then spoke into the walkie he'd been given, "Look's like they are getting ready to head out. Remember, he only wants the women...kill those guys if you have to."

"Yeah, yeah...I know, asshole," the bald headed man sneered as he sat low in the seat of the pick-up truck that was tucked between two buildings further down from where the four people had stopped. His other men were positioned on side streets, ready to move when the signal was given.

Watching as the vehicles began to move, the man on the roof waited until they got towards the end of the street before speaking again, "Now."

Carol rolled down her window slightly, letting some of the cool breeze into the stuffy car as they began to head out of town. Thankful that things hadn't escalated at the cabin with the small military group, she wondered how many others they might encounter. Even though they seemed determined to follow the orders they had said they had been given, Carol still held her own reservations about what they had been told.

Pressing on the gas more, Daryl tore open a bag of beef jerky and set it beside him. With his elbow resting on the window, his other rested over the steering wheel. He was sure his brother would be able to get them up into the mountains, he just wasn't sure it would be as safe as they were hoping for. Reaching down to get the bottle of water from the cup holder, the sound of squealing tires brought his eyes up just in time to see another truck cut across in front of him.

Swerving hard left, Daryl braced himself for impact into a parked car alongside the road. Stomping on the brake, the tires locked up causing the truck to side forward, the smell of burning rubber filling the air as his truck made impact with the parked car.

Shaking his head and looking up through the window, Daryl began to hear gunfire as another vehicle came out of nowhere and was on Merle. Two more vehicles came off a side street, blocking the way right behind the other and causing Rosita and Carol to have to stop. Trying his door, Daryl shoved at it, finding it jammed and looked back up as more gunfire erupted. Looking in the direction of Carol's car, he watched as three men approached both vehicles, automatic weapons in hand.

Clenching his jaw, Daryl tried his door again, but found it wouldn't budge. Sliding over to the passenger side, Daryl popped the door open and got out. Bullets peppered the side of the truck causing him to flinch and duck down behind the door. Unsure of where the shots had come from, he had no choice but to stay there or risk being killed himself or getting the women killed.

Carol gripped the wheel hard, her knuckles turning white as she watched two armed men get out of the vehicles that had blocked their way. The larger one of the men was built similar to Merle, but shaved bald with tattoo's covering most of his head and both arm's. The other man was tall and thin and had long dark hair pulled back into a pony tail. Both men wore biker leathers.

Carol felt a lump in her throat form as they were ordered out of the vehicles and she glanced in her rear-view mirror. Seeing Daryl's truck further back, she couldn't see him and didn't know if he was hurt or not. Merle had taken off when a third vehicle had came between them and started firing on him. Now, she could only hope he had at least gotten away safely.

Shots being fired off behind them caused Carol to jump in her seat and she closed her eyes tight. Slowly reopening them the bigger man made his way over to the front of her car, pointing his gun directly at her. Taking in a breath, time seemed to stand still.

* * *

 _ **Reviews are my cookies that keep me writing...so load me up with cookies! CARYL on!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Here is a little something for you wonderful CARYLers! It's not much, but...hope this gets the imagination running, lol. Besides, you know how much I love to torture you guys!**_

 _ **AND...for those that are interested, The_WD_Caryl made a video "trailer" to go with this fanfic for me! I hope you'll watch it and leave her positive feedback and let me know as well how you liked it! It's based around the song "Nothing Else Matters". The link for it is www dot youtube dot com backslash watch?v=8LUrFqR6rQ4 &feature=youtu dot be ...it's can also be found by searching for Caryl Merlita Nothing Else Matters!**_

 _ **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I wasn't sure what type of response I'd get from this story, but I'm so happy you're liking it so far!**_

 _ **DI**_ _ **SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

 _ **For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic or at FansOfCARYL and also check out my CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new & improved CARYL website as well!**_

 _ **CA**_ _ **RYL ON!**_

* * *

The ride was bumpy and uncomfortable when Carol awoken and found herself lying on her stomach in the back end of a vehicle. The last thing she had seen before being knocked out was Rosita struggling against their captors. She found her hands had been tied behind her back, as well as her feet, but apparently the men who took them had taken it a step further and made sure they were basically hog tied so they couldn't get away.

She could feel a warm body next to her, but she couldn't see who it was through the blindfold. A cloth gag was in place too to keep them quiet. Carol felt a cold shiver of fear run down her spine. Her worst nightmares were happening in this new hell they lived in.

The vehicle turned sharply causing her to roll slightly into whoever was beside her. Tears stung her eyes behind the blindfold, images of Ed tormenting her bringing her worst fears to the forefront. _You'll make a good slave_ , that's what the man had said to her just before she was knocked out. _Stay calm...you can get out of this_ , is what she began to think over and over, trying to calm herself down.

The vehicle began to slow before making another turn and then stopping. She could hear one of the men barking out orders as he got out and slammed the door closed. She had no idea of where she was or how far they had traveled. A door being opened pulled her from her thought's and she tensed as sunlight filtered in and hands grabbed her.

Instantly, she began to struggle against her binds and men's laugh's filled the air around her. She was dropped onto a hard surface, more then likely concrete or asphalt. Groaning as she tried to roll, a foot came down on her back hard, holding her in place. Fear ran through her body, taking over her senses. Even if Rosita was still there with her, she still felt alone and vulnerable.

Men's voices were all around her as she was picked up off the ground and carried. Seconds turned into minutes before the laughter grew louder and the screams of others pierced the air. The noise came from all directions, disorienting her more. Even if she was to get free, she had no idea where to go, where it was safe.

She was dropped once more, this time onto what felt like a thin mattress or padding. She laid on her side trembling in fear. A door closed somewhere close by and suddenly the laughter and screams were gone. Her heart raced in her chest, the unknown silence bringing in a paralyzing panic with it.

Her blindfold was roughly pulled off her head and she squinted several times, trying to get her eyes to focus. It only took seconds for it to clear and crouched down in font of her was a large older man with piercing green eyes. His thick heavy dark brown beard was streaked with gray as was this long stringy hair. A jagged scar ran over his left cheek from just under his eye to his sideburn. But it was the look in his eyes that terrified Carol the most. A look of pure evil resided in them.

Looking over his new prospect, he breathed out, "Kinda skinny there ain't ya, bitch?"

When Carol didn't answer the man, he grabbed her jaw hard, making her looking up at him more and growling close to her face, "Answer me when I ask you a question, cunt, or I'll cut you from ear to ear."

Her eyes grew wide at his threat and Carol barely got out a whisper as she closed her eyes tight, "Y-Yes..."

Grabbing her hair with his other hand and pulling her head back, he yelled, spittle peppering her face, "OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES!"

Carol's eyes flew open, her body shaking. She had been around a monster before, just like this man, and knew to do as he said. Staring wide eyed up at the man, tear's slipped from her eyes.

"You're mine now. You'll do as your told." Looking back over his shoulder he nodded to someone there and then looked back down at her, "I've had my eye on you for week's. Now...now your my property."

Another woman came into view but Carol's eyes stayed on the man. She'd learned from Ed how to be submissive and what to do and what not to do. She could do this. She could comply for now until she saw her chance. This could be her only way to survive and one day free herself. Swallowing hard, she whispered, "Yes, sir."

Sneering, he let go of her, letting her fall back onto the makeshift pallet. Stepping back, he motioned for the other woman and turned, walking over to a chair that set off in the corner of the room.

Carol stayed still as a collar was placed around her next with a heavy chain leash attached to it. The binds holding her feet and hands behind her back were cut, releasing her from her awkward position. Trying to make some kind of eye contact with the other woman, Carol noticed she wouldn't look at her at all. She only paid attention to her task at hand. When she pulled a knife from behind her, Carol tensed.

"Be careful ya slut," the man growled at the other woman as she began to cut away Carol's clothes from her body.

Taking in a shaky breath as the other woman stripped her, Carol closed her eyes, praying that somehow she would make it out of this nightmare alive. 

* * *

The hot sun beat down on Merle as he ran, glancing over his shoulder at the small herd of biters that was following him. After ditching the car he had been driving to try to hide out from the one that had been chasing him, he found himself separated from the others and had no clue if any of them even made it out.

A small ally caught his eye and Merle turned down it. It was a dead end a little further down, but it also gave him two out's. One being over the chain link fence that blocked his way, or two, up the fire escape of the building on his right. Choosing to take to higher ground, Merle Climbed on top of a dumpster that was close to the hanging ladder and then jumped for it. Catching it on the last rung, he used his upper body strength to pull himself up until he could catch the bottom one with his foot. Biters crowded the ally under him, reaching up to try to grab him but he was just out of their reach.

With his rifle across his back, Merle made his way up to the roof and to safety. Collapsing onto his back and closing his eyes as the sun beat down on him, he swallowed hard, trying to catch his breath. Rolling onto his side, he then pushed himself up and walked over to the edge, look out onto the street below. Biters ambled about, bumping into each other and growling.

Trying to get a good look in the direction he had ran from, squinted his eyes, trying to see if he could see any sign of the women or his brother. Letting out a growl as loud as he could, he turned, pacing around the rooftop for a few minutes before pulling the rifle around and snarling. Going back to the edge he had been out, he climb up onto it and brought the rifle up. Looking through the scope, he tried to see if he could see any signs of lift anywhere around. When all he could spot was the dead, his lip turned up in disgust and he took aim. Firing off a shot, he watched through the scope as a biter went down, never to get up again.

* * *

 _ **Reviews are my cookies that keep me writing...so load me up with cookies! CARYL on!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Here is another chapter for you. Yes, I know they are coming slow, please forgive me for that. I'm currently under doctors care, trying to get my body back right. Right now, it hurts to sit, stand, lay down, basically move at all. I'm seeing 2 surgeon's this week as well, one for a hysterectomy which will help a few things, the other is a back surgeon. Chapters will be few and far between, but, for those of your following this story, I thought you needed to know being I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up.**_

 _ **Also, I'd like for all you CARYLers to keep your chin's up and your hope flowing. We are at another road bump in our fandom with the spoilers that have been released. Stay positive though. As long as our duo are alive and on the show...there is still a chance! I believe with all my heart, we will have our CARYL.**_

 _ **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I wasn't sure what type of response I'd get from this story, but I'm so happy you're liking it so far!**_

 _ **DI**_ _ **SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

 _ **For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic or at FansOfCARYL and also check out my CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL with links to the new & improved CARYL website as well!**_

 _ **CA**_ _ **RYL ON!**_

* * *

It seemed like time had stopped for Daryl, the gunfire raining down on him, holding him back inside the truck. When he heard the sound of vehicles again, the gunfire suddenly stopped and he waited a few more minutes before slowly sitting up and looking out the shot out windshield. The vehicles that had stopped them were gone and he looked around. Biters were slowly making there way into the area, the gunfire having drawn them in.

Getting out, he ran towards the vehicles the women had been driving but found them both empty. Turning in circles, he looked in every direction, hoping to find which way they had gone. When growls grew close, he ran back to the truck and got in, trying to start it. The engine groaned and sputtered but would not turn over for him. With no other option, Daryl grabbed his crossbow from the floorboard and ran to the closest building. Trying the door, he found it locked. Taking a step back, he kicked it hard, putting his weight into it and with a loud crack to the wood it flew open.

Daryl went in and used his body to hold the door closed behind him as he looked around for something to block it with. Several cheap wooden chair lined two of the walls and a small wooden table sat in the middle of the room. Growling to himself, he pushed off the door and headed further into the building, hoping the dead hadn't seen him go inside. Thankful for another door that separated the front waiting area from the rest of the building, Daryl closed it and twisted the lock on the knob.

His breath was heavy as he took a minute to himself, closing his eyes tight and trying to calm himself down. When his lids opened again, he stood up fully, taking a few steps and trying to figure out what to do. His thoughts went back to the military guys that had taken the cabin from them. Their leader had had his eyes on Rosita and Daryl wouldn't put it past the men to try to kidnap them. Growling, he looked around the back part of the building, finding nothing useful. Glancing out one of the front windows, he saw a few dead stumbling about, but heading up one of the side streets. He would wait them out and then, if he had to, make his way back to the cabin on foot. He had a feeling he would find the women back there. 

* * *

Carol was lead from the room she had been in, into another, more brightly lit one. The other woman was still with her, but still had not spoken or made any attempt at eye contact. Carol wondered how long the younger female had been with these men, these monsters of their own making.

She had been made to wear a thin brown oversized man's type dress shirt that came down to her mid thighs. The short sleeves went past her elbows thankfully, but the first three buttons had been cut away, making her reveal some of her cleavage. A yellow X had also been drawn onto the back and the front left breast pocket. She was also bare foot, both her shoes and socks having been taken from her. Carol couldn't understand why she was made to wear the shirt, especially when the younger woman was basically in nothing more then a bra and thin, barely there panties.

Darling to try to speak to the other woman, Carol kept her voice soft and low, "What do they want with us?"

When the other woman did not answer, Carol tried again with a different question, "How long have you been here?"

The other woman still remained silent, taking the end of Carol's chain and, using a master lock, she attached the end of the chain to a post in the middle of the room. Carol looked around, noticing for the first time a sink off to the side of the room along with a large wooden stove with bundles of wood beside it. Several burnt looking pots and pans were piled off to the side of the stove on the floor, and there was also a dirty white bucket.

The woman turned back to Carol, finally lifting her eyes to her, "You will cook meals here. There are no knives or any type of weapons. If you please him, you will not be punished. You are his toy now, he will play with you as he sees fit. Cross him, and you will either be sold off to a new master...or die. You will also have other duties you will perform as well."

"Duties?" Carol asked softly, unsure of what the woman might be talking about.

"You will take care of his other...wives, that are close to bearing his children. You will also tend to his laundry and help him bathe." Walking over to the older woman, she looked into her eyes, "I wouldn't try anything stupid if I was you."

Carol took in a deep breath as she held eye contact with the other woman. Releasing it, she whispered, "How long have you been with them here?"

Swallowing hard, the other woman fought to remain silent, but after a minute, gave in and breathed out, "Since I was fourteen. So...ten years." Her eyes darted back to the door and then back to the other woman, "They were doing this long before the turn...they can't be stopped now."

So many questions began to fill Carol's mind, but before she could voice any more, the younger woman moved from in front of her and headed to the door.

Looking back, she breathed out, "I'm Claire."

"Carol."

"He'll be expecting dinner soon. There is food in the pots to prepare. Don't screw around and waste time. He'll hurt you if you do." With that, she opened the door and was gone, leaving Carol alone.

Pulling on the chain and finding herself tethered to the wall, Carol sighed heavily and looked around the room some. Taking in a deep breath, she strode over to the stove, looking down into the pots to find vegetables and a crudely cut piece of raw meat. With nothing to use as a weapon, Carol frowned until she moved. The sound of the chain caught her ears and she lifted her arm. Gazing at the metal, a small smile began to form on her lips. She had a perfect weapon, one she would find the exact perfect moment to use to free herself. 

* * *

Daryl ran through the woods as fast as his legs would carry him. Having left the town behind him, he headed back towards the cabin in hopes of at least finding the women there. As he came closer to the area, he slowed, careful of his footing and trying to stay silent as he could. He knew there were men stationed out in the woods, watching. Daryl just needed to focus to make sure he didn't end up caught like the others.

Having learned the woods around the cabin area well, Daryl carefully picked his way. His eyes kept going to the trees, watching for any high lookouts and then back to the ground. When he got close enough to see the cabin through the brush, he waited, watching. Crouched down behind a cluster of scraggly bushes, Daryl saw the military men going about there business, taking in duffel bags from their vehicles. The one in charge stood on the porch, smoking a cigar and talking to one of his men and nodding some.

There was no sign of the women or Merle and their trucks even seemed to be in the same spot they had been in when they had left out. Deciding to take a chance, Daryl cautiously began to move, wanting to get a better look.

"Take another step there boy, and I'm gonna use you as target practice," a voice said from behind him causing Daryl to stop in his tracks.

Keeping his back to the other man, Daryl's heart was racing, his breathing coming in huffs, "Like y'all did back there in town with the rest of our group?"

Keeping his sights on the redneck, Private Justin Britt snorted slightly and sighed, "Don't know what the fuck you're talkin' 'bout there Hoss...but you're comin' with me." Gripping his rifle more, he growled, "Get movin', boy."

Daryl lifted his hands, letting the man see he wasn't a threat and began to walk towards the cabin. When they broke through the treeline, two other soliders came running over, taking Daryl's crossbow from him and checking him for other weapon's. Once they had his knives and the pistol he had stashed in the waist of his pants, his eyes settled on the man in charge as he walked towards him.

Pursing his lips, Singleton crossed his arms over his chest, "Thought you folks were heading out." Looking around some, he called out for everyone to be on alert and looked back at Daryl, "Where are they, son. Make it easy on yourself."

"Came ta ask you the same," Daryl breathed out roughly. Jerking out of the grasp of one of the men, he growled, "Y'all set us up...ambushed us in town!"

Frowning, Singleton took a step closer, "The hell you talking about? My men haven't been given any orders to ambush anyone."

Pointing at the man, Daryl began to pace back and forth, unable to stand still, "Your men ambushed us in town...took off with Carol and Rosita...left me for dead and god knows what they did with Merle."

Shaking his head, Singleton kept his eyes on Daryl, "I swear, none of my men are involved, son."

"Major, sounds like a group I heard about before we moved out of Duluth," Kleinkauf offered up.

Both Daryl and Singleton turned there attention towards the other man. Letting his arms down, Singleton asked, "What group?"

Shrugging, Kleinkauf shook his head, "Some of the guys that were heading towards Savannah, they were talkin' bout a gang they had ran into. Offering up women in exchange for food, weapons, ammo. Brooks said he thought they might have been doing it long before shit hit the wall."

"You know where they are holdin' up?" Daryl asked, coming towards the men a few steps.

"No...not really. Just somewhere between here and there," the other man said and then looked towards the Major.

Going towards the man holding his crossbow and other weapons, Daryl growled, "Got a map?"

"Whoa, whoa there..." Singleton said, getting Daryl attention back on him. When the younger man looked back at him, he raised his brow at him, "You can't go after these men alone. It's too dangerous."

"I work better alone," Daryl said, reaching for his crossbow and snatching it from the soldier holding it.

"And what good are you going to do your friends if you are dead?" Singleton asked. When Daryl remained still, Singleton looked around at the men that had gathered around them, "You said they ambushed you in town. Take us there. We might be able to help you get your friends back."

Daryl eyed the man and then gave him a single nod before adding, "Ain't my friends...they're family."

Smiling, Singleton nodded, "You're family then." His sights went back to his men, "Kleinkauf, Britt, Anderson, Nettles...you four stay here. The rest of you, get your weapons and load up." His sights then fell back on Daryl, "This better not be a trick."

"Ain't no trick."

"Good. We leave in five. You got ammo for that pistol?" Singleton asked nodding towards the gun his man was still holding.

"Yeah, it's loaded," Daryl answered as the other men moved quick around the area.

Singleton walked over, collecting the weapons and then giving them all back to Daryl, "Follow are lead and we'll do what we can to get your family back."

Daryl nodded, taking his knives and the pistol, hoping they would be able to find Merle, Carol and Rosita. Time wasn't on there side anymore, only what little luck that fell into there laps these days.

* * *

 _ **Reviews are my cookies that keep me writing...so load me up with cookies! CARYL on!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Well, here is another chapter for those of you still reading. I'm still under doctor's care...I will be having my hysterectomy and also a hernia surgery as well it look's like. Hopefully before the end of April, which means I'll be out of work for awhile and able to write and update more. They think getting those 2 things taken care of will help my back some.**_

 _ **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I wasn't sure what type of response I'd get from this story, but I'm so happy you're liking it so far!**_

 _ **DI**_ _ **SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

 _ **For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic or at FansOfCARYL and also check out my CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL!**_

 _ **CA**_ _ **RYL ON!**_

* * *

It had been three days since Daryl had been separated from Merle, Carol and Rosita. The days were long and hot on the road with the soldiers that had taken over the cabin. They hadn't encountered any other groups and had no clue which direction to really head. Singleton had decided they should head towards Duluth being that was the only place they knew the group they were looking for had been.

Sitting in the passenger seat of one of the trucks they had taken, Daryl stared out the window wondering if he would ever find them. If they might be gone forever like most people were now. He had barely spoken since they had awoken early that morning to hit the road again, but to him, that didn't matter. He could care less if he never said another word again. All he wanted was his people back, his family.

Seeing a lone figure up the road a ways, Singleton sighed, glancing over at Daryl and then back at the road. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he began to slow the vehicle down some, "Body on the road up ahead, Dixon. Ain't walking like the munchers though...could be a warm body."

Daryl blinked slowly before adverting his eyes to the road in front of them. Seeing the figure in the distance, he watched as they slowed down even more to get a better look. The person turned, looking back towards them and stopped, watching as the vehicles approached. Daryl's brow furrowed for a second before he recognized them.

Releasing a breath he hadn't known he was holding, Daryl sat up straighter, both his hands going to the dash board, "Merle! It's Merle!"

Out of breath and sweating more then he ever had in his life, Merle watched as two army vehicles approached him from the way he'd just came. He'd been walking for what seemed like days, unsure of where he was or if he was heading back towards where he had last seen his brother. His dry lips were cracked, his exposed skin reddened from the sun. Dried blood stained his clothes that were also wet with perspiration and who knew what else. He had lost his weapons while trying to get away from a small herd and had no way to defend himself.

Holding his hands up as the trucks came to a slow stop, Merle then sat down right where he had been standing, too tired to go any further.

Shoving his door open as soldiers jumped down from the back of the truck, Daryl jumped down, heading straight for his brother, "MERLE!"

Merle looked up slowly, hearing his name called by an all too familiar voice. A small smile formed as Daryl rushed over to him, kneeling down beside him, "Hey, 'lil brother."

Seeing the condition his brother was in, Daryl looked back a the soldiers coming up towards them, "Get me some water." Looking back at Merle, Daryl eyed him, "Merle, where's Carol and Rosita? They with you?"

Barely shaking his head, Merle smiled, his vision clouding somewhat, "Nah man...all alone...just like that song..."

Frowning as a water bottle was given to him, Daryl unscrewed the top and put it to Merle's lips. His older brother took a small drink before latching onto the bottle with his hand and gulping it down. When it was all gone, he sighed and looked back at Daryl, "Tried ta find ya, boy."

"Been lookin' for ya...for all y'all." Daryl looked up at Singleton as he stood back watching and then looked back at Merle, "Went back ta the cabin...those army guys have been helpin' me look for y'all."

"Did you see the men who ambushed you?" Singleton asked and he crouched down, coming down to Merle's level.

Shaking his head, Merle sighed, "No." Looking at the man, he raised his brow slightly, "Ran my ass out of town. Fuckers couldn't hit the side of a damn barn. Ended up in some little town, ditched the car and got up on a roof. Stayed there 'til the next mornin'." Looking back at Daryl, Merle narrowed his eyes, "We gotta find those girls."

Daryl nodded and stood up, holding his hand out to help Merle to his feet. Once he was standing, he turned towards Singleton, "How far to Duluth?"

"Another couple hours I think. Way the roads are though, could take longer if we run into any more road blocks." Motioning to one of his men to bring over the map, he opened it up and pointed out about where they were, "Look's like Grayson is just up the road aways. Small little town, not too sure what all is there."

"Why ya headin' there? Those assholes were probably local boys," Merle said, taking another bottle of water that was offered to him.

Closing the map back up, Singleton tilted his head slightly, "One of my men was told of a group that were trading women for weapons, ammo, food...could be the same men we're looking for."

"Singleton thinks they might have been watchin' us when we were at the cabin," Daryl added. Biting his bottom lip, Daryl looked Merle in the eyes, "They were waitin' for us ta come back to that town...kill me and you and take them."

Merle thought about it for a moment and then nodded, looking back at Singleton, "You got a plan there, Hoss?"

Smirking some, Singleton nodded, "Yep, sure do. But first, let's get you some clean clothes and some chow. I'll explain it all when we hit the road." Looking back at his men, he yelled out to them, "Hit the road in ten, boys. Drain the lizard if you got to now."

Daryl began to lead Merle over to the truck they would be riding in, glad to have his brother back safe. Now all they needed was to get Carol and Rosita back safe as well.

* * *

"That's it...now...push," Carol said softly, leaning down as she held the leg of the young girl laying on the bed, her belly swollen with life.

She had been brought into a different part of the warehouse, one that looked like it had once been an office area, earlier in the afternoon. She was told nothing about why she was there, only shoved roughly into the room and finding the pregnant woman already there and in full labor. Carol was immediately concerned for the younger woman, looking all of about eighteen if she was lucky.

She had been shackled to the bed by one leg, her barely there clothes torn and filthy. Her hair was a dark tangled mess and a similar collar to Carol's adorned her neck. Carol had talked to her when a look of fear was aimed at her. She slowly approached the younger girl, making sure she knew she wasn't there to hurt her, but to help her and the baby.

The girl refused to speak at all to Carol. The only sounds were her cries of pain, moans and Carol's soft voice. Carol continued to speak to her though, coaching her through the contractions until the girl had pulled her legs up and cried out. Carol's heart raced, seeing both blood and the crown of the baby's head starting to emerge.

Taking her leg gently into her arms, Carol nodded to her as she looked back at the girl, trying to help her, "That's it, sweetie...I can see the top of it's head." When the girl stopped pushing to breath, Carol nodded, "You're doing great...now, when the next one hits, let's push this baby out."

Thirty minutes had passed when the baby's head finally emerged, followed by it's shoulders and then the rest of it's body into Carol's awaiting hands. Carol couldn't help the tears that formed and fell from her eyes as she held the precious little baby in her hands as it's cat like cry began. Looking back up at the girl, Carol's smile dropped suddenly at finding her laying there, her eyes closed, her chest still, her skin pale. Shaking her head, Carol brought the newborn closer to her body, holding it close with one arm as she shook the baby's mother, "Wake up...hey!"

Carol's wide eyes watched for a few seconds, getting no response before her eyes traveled down, seeing all the blood from the girl. Feeling for a pulse on the girl's neck and finding none, Carol shook her head, moving back away from the bed as the baby continued to cry in her arms.

* * *

 _ **Hmmm, haven't decided, boy or girl? And what should I name him or her? Or, does Carol not get to keep charge of the little one? Decisions, decisions, decisions...**_

 _ **REMEMBER: Reviews are my cookies that keep me writing...so load me up with cookies! CARYL on!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Here is another chapter for y'all!_**

 _ **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I wasn't sure what type of response I'd get from this story, but I'm so happy you're liking it so far!**_

 _ **DI**_ _ **SCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of The Walking Dead characters and I'm NOT making any money off of them! I only claim the OC characters I created for this story.**_

 _ **For those on Twitter follow me at GrapeMystic or at FansOfCARYL and also check out my CARYL group on fb called Fans of CARYL!**_

 _ **CA**_ _ **RYL ON!**_

* * *

 _ *****WARNING, WARNING, WARNING...Child abuse/violence triggers. You have been warned! Turned back now or skip down further in the story. It is sectioned off as always between different areas to help.**_

Several minutes passed before the sound of the door lock turning drew Carol's attention away from the girl's lifeless body on the bed. A large man followed by the woman that Carol had first met when she had been taken, Claire. The man pointed to the girl on the bed and Claire checked her, then looked back at him, silently shaking her head.

"Figures...goddamn cunt was useless anyways," he grumbled as he pulled his knife from his sheath at his side and then drove it into the dead girl's eye.

Carol stood, trembling as she watched, the baby being held against her chest. When his sights turned to her, she breathed out, "I...I tried to help her..."

"Shut the fuck up, whore...no one asked ya!" he glared, his voice booming in the small room. Seeing the infant in her arms, he stalked over to her, snatching it from her arms and holding him up by the infants ankles, letting him hang upside down as he cried.

"Please...I...I'll take care of him..." Carol pleaded softly, scared for the baby she had helped bring into this cruel world.

The man's lip turned up before turning and heading towards the door, the child still in his big beefy hand, "This whelp goes out with the rest."

Carol tried to rush forward to stop him but Claire stepped into her path, blocking her. Tears streaked down Carol's cheeks as her sights turned to Claire, "Where is he taking him?"

"Where they all go when they are junk stock...out with the rest of the trash," she said, her own voice faltering some. Taking in a breath, she then continued, "They only keep the one's they have bred. Before...they would...they would sell them on the black-market. It's one of the way's they made their money. Now...now, only select breeding stock, as Master calls them are allowed to live."

Carol shook her head in disgust, not wanting to believe they would simply throw an innocent life away like garbage. Looking back at the girl, she asked softly, "What will happen to her body?"

Shrugging, Claire sighed, "I don't know...probably the same." Looking down at Carol's blood stained clothes and hands, she pulled out the leash and clipped it to Carol's collar, "Come on...best get you cleaned up so you can get his dinner ready. He'll be hungry when they get back."

Following her out into the hallway, Carol saw the man that had taken the infant just moments before. Wincing and closing her eyes as she turned her head slightly, she stood still until she heard his footsteps fade off. When she opened them again, he was gone and Clair stood watching Carol. She remained quiet until they reached the make shift kitchen and she was tethered back to the wall.

Turning to Claire, she asked, her voice broken, "Are you happy with this life? With these...these...monsters?"

Turning back to Carol, Claire raised a brow at her and shrugged, "There is nothing else for me out there anymore. My family...they are probably dead now. My mom, dad...even my two little brothers." Taking in a breath, she sighed, "This life...it's keeping me safe now. It's better then being out there."

Shaking her head, Carol lowered her eyes, looking around the floor some for nothing at all, "It's not...trust me on that." Lifting her eyes back to Claire, Carol whispered softly, "I was making it out there...me and my friends. Claire...we can make it out there...we can. But we have to leave this place. These men, they will kill us...kill you. Help me to get out of here and I'll take you with me. I'll help you, I promise."

The booming voice of men coming carried into the room and Claire's expression changed back hard again. Taking a step back from Carol, she breathed out harshly, "Get ta cookin', whore and remember your place here."

The woman held Carol's eye for a split second longer then she should have and Carol could see the younger woman was putting on a mask to find herself once more. Watching her go, Carol took in a deep breath, letting her head fall back on her shoulders and whispering softly to the walls, "I have to find a way..."

* * *

After getting Merle food, water and some clean army fatigue's they had spare's of in one of the trucks, they had been able to get back on the road, heading towards the small town of Grayson. The road pretty much had been clear of vehicles, but when they came across them, they had been able to get around them pretty easily.

Daryl glanced at his brother who was sitting by the window sipping on a bottle of water to help him hydrate more. He was glad to have him back, but he still needed to get to the women. Carol had worked her way into both his head and heart somehow and the need to find her drove him forward, kept him going. He knew his brother had also developed a weird bond with Rosita as well and could tell it was eating at him as well.

"What the fuck..." Singleton sighed, slowing the truck down. A car and a delivery van sat off the side of the rode with three large guys standing close, all armed with automatic weapons. Stopping a distance away, Singleton eyed the situation ahead and then looked to Merle and Daryl, "Could be who we're looking for. Let me handle this though...stay in the truck. If we're right and they were watching you guys, then they might recognize you two."

Merle went to protest but Daryl shut him down quick, "Don't." Keeping eye contact with his brother, Daryl spoke to Singleton, "See what you can find out."

Singleton along with a handful of his men got out and headed towards the men on the road. Daryl and Merle watched from the truck, unsure if these men were the ones they were even looking for. Time seemed to stand still as they watched, unable to hear a word that was being said.

"You men need some help?" Singleton asked, his keen eyes on the men and wary of them.

Looking at the shorter of the three, the one with a goatee stepped up, rifle sitting on his shoulder, "Nah, man...but you might."

Scowling slightly, Singleton looked around, not seeing anyone else there, "Is that so? Why would you think that?"

Smirking some, the man sighed, "Cause every man needs a little help ever now and then...if you get my drift."

"There are evac's set up where you can go..."

The man looked back at his friends, the three of them snickering some before he looked back at the soldiers, "Nah, man, ain't what I'm talkin' about." Looking towards the trucks, he narrowed his eyes and then spoke again, "Look's like your men are road wary there. Betcha they haven't had some fun in a while now, huh?"

Singleton took a moment, watching the men before he answered, "No...none of us have. Been fighting the dead...getting survivors to evac centers. Doesn't matter anymore though, having fun that is."

Chuckling some, the leader sighed, "That's where you are wrong..." Looking at the name on the fatigues, he then sneered, "Singleton."

Singleton's eyes traveled from one man to another before looking back at the men that seemed in charge, "How you figure, friend?"

"Way I see it..." the man said, leaning against the side of the car and crossing his legs at his ankle's, "A man had needs, needs that need to be and can be taken care of...for a price of course. Now, let's say your men needs, oh a good fuckin' with a woman he's only ever dreamed of havin', or had before the rotters came. A night of some good fuckin' energizes a guy, gives him somethin' ta enjoy."

Looking around, Singleton shook his head and then looked back at the man, "Not seeing no women around here, fellow."

"Wrong again there, General or whatever," he chuckled. Standing back up fully, he took a couple steps closer to Singleton, "Can't tell me you wouldn't like a nice warm pussy wrapped around ya tonight. Or a wet mouth around your cock."

Swallowing hard, Singleton knew these men were who they were looking for. Licking his lips, he lowered his voice, "What type women we talking about?"

Grinning, the man raised his brow, "Whatcha have in mind?"

Singleton knew if he played his cards right, not only would they be able to get the women the Dixon's were looking for back, but also probably others that had fallen into the hands of these men. Taking in a breath, he released it slowly as he spoke again, "First, how much? My men don't have money on them."

"Money is useless nowadays." Scratching at his goatee and looking back at the two trucks, he nodded, "You looked pretty armed there, Singleton. And from the look's of your men, ya ain't none of ya missed a meal. So here's the deal, pussy for some of them there guns and ammo."

"How many? We don't have a lot," Singleton said, knowing they had a lot more back at the cabin along with what they had cleared from Daryl's truck.

Looking at his buddies, the men shrugged and then looked back at Singleton, "Two rifles with three boxes of ammo for each girl sounds good, don'tcha think?"

"You have the women here? Now?" Singleton asked, wondering if the women in question might be in the delivery van.

Barking out a laugh, the man shook his head, "You think we're stupid, asshole? Fuck no!" Coming almost nose to nose with Singleton, he looked him dead in the eyes, "Shit don't work like that, boy. We need to see the goods first 'fore we bring the pussy."

"Likewise," Singleton replied, not backing down.

Silence fell between the men as they starred each other down. Singleton couldn't get a good read on the man, but it was obvious he had been doing this even before the fall of society.

Narrowing his eyes, the man finally spoke again, "There's a farm the the road...have the guns and ammo there in two hours, we'll have the pussy." Lowering his voice, he then growled, "You fuck with us though, we'll bring hell down on you and your boys. You'll wish the rotters would have gotten to you before us."

When the man stepped back, Singleton remained where he was standing, "About the women."

Running a hand through his messy hair, the leader nodded, "Yeah, what about them?"

"Hispanic, in her twenties, nice tits and ass. Also a older one, maybe late thirties, silver hair if you got it. One of my buddies back at camp is into those."

Each of the men that had flanked Singleton began to pop off with different types of women before the man in charge looked back at the traders, "Two hours."

With that, Singleton turned, heading back towards the trucks and releasing a deep breath. So far they were ahead of the game and the three men weren't onto the game. He had played them perfectly. Now, they had a little time to plan how to get the women out safely and take down the men that had them.

* * *

 _ **REMEMBER: Reviews are my cookies that keep me writing...so load me up with cookies! CARYL on!**_


End file.
